El vecino
by Ley-Ara
Summary: Soledad, amistad, amor y tragedia constituyen la historia entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Basada en la pelicula ...Ing
1. Chapter 1

**EL VECINO.**

Historia basada en la película llamada Ing… una producción coreano-japonesa.

Esto será un drama con algunos tintes humorísticos. Todo será desde el punto de vista de Kagome, que aquí también será la protagonista, y además los roles se cambian, pues ella será la acomplejada y no Inuyasha, como sucede en el manga/ animé.

Espero que les agrade y me dejen sus opiniones.

Diálogos: -bla, bla, bla.-

Pensamientos: "_bla, bla, bla"_

Lo demás, es escrito por mí.

Por cierto, considero una tontería recordar esto, pero bueno, aquí voy: Ni los personajes ni la trama son míos. Tal vez una que otra estupidez que mencione, pero de ahí en fuera, no.

**CAPITULO 1**

**El comienzo**

Viendo la televisión, estaba una chica de 16 años, delgada de pelo corto y negro, piel pálida y penetrantes ojos negros como la noche, miraba absorta los gráciles movimientos de los danzantes, sonreía a cada leve salto que hacía el bailarín en cuestión. Se preguntaba cómo sería bailar así, cómo responderían sus pies, sus músculos a la influencia de esa apaciguante música.

Se preguntaba si algún día realmente llegaría a saberlo.

-Deja de ver eso.-insistió una vez más la señora Kaede. Mujer de edad madura, pero de complexión fuerte.

-A mi me gusta.-replicó Kagome Higurashi, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Cómo no te da pena verlos? Yo no puedo mirar otra cosa que no sea ese bulto que sobresale de esas mallas tan ajustadas.-repuso Kaede.

-Cuando te gusta el ballet, no te fijas en esas cosas.-dijo la chica.

-Pues no me gusta entonces, pero me gustan los muchachos.-replicó la mujer con una sonrisa picara, para después agregar en un suspiro.-Yo en mis viejos tiempos…

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su relato porque enseguida la puerta principal del apartamento se abrió, dando paso a una mujer de aproximados 30 y tantos años, de pelo color canela y semblante cansado.

-No perviertas a Kagome.-advirtió la voz de la recién llegada.

-Hola Sango.-saludó Kagome.

-Hola. Estoy exhausta. El restaurante estuvo abarrotado todo el día.

-Eso es bueno, porque significa que tendremos dinero suficiente para viajar a Europa.-Kagome sonrió abiertamente ante la idea, pues Sango se lo había prometido varios meses atrás.

-Si esto sigue así, en menos de tres meses podremos ir. Por cierto, el señor Mioga me dijo que han rentado el departamento de abajo.

-Sí a mi también me lo dijo, ya saben cómo se pone de paranoico el viejo cuando llega alguien nuevo, necesita saber todo su historial sino no está contento.-acotó Kaede, yendo hacia la percha que esta a un lado de la puerta principal.- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me retire, la cena ya está lista.

-Muchas gracias Kaede. Nos vemos mañana.-despidió Sango.

-Claro que si Sango. Hasta mañana Kagome.-la mujer salió del departamento dejando a las inquilinas solas.

-¿Tomaste ya las medicinas?-interrogó Sango, deshaciendo su coleta color canela.

-Sip.-contestó la pelinegra.

-¿Te sentiste bien hoy?

-Sip.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Bueno para el lunes nos pidieron varios libros que tendremos que leer, así que mañana iré a comprarlos.

-Bien, mañana te daré el dinero entonces. Ahora me voy a duchar y luego cenamos ¿ok?

-Muy bien, solo que no tardes mucho porque ya tengo hambre.

Después de mirar unos minutos más la televisión, la chica la ver que su madre no hacía acto de presencia, caminó hacia su recamara, entro en la pequeña estancia y fue directo a su cama, que se ubicaba a la derecha del dormitorio. Levantó las mantas y desnudó el colchón, después lo levantó y su mano derecha lo sostuvo, mientras que la mano izquierda, ésa que era diferente al resto de su cuerpo, encontró el hueco que andaba buscando, entre el colchón y la base de la cama, sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, sacó uno y tomó del cajón de su buró un encendedor de metal, color plata, con las siglas grabadas MH en el costado de su cuerpo. Asió el ipod del escritorio que estaba a unos pasos más allá de su cama, y caminó hasta llegar a la ventana, se colocó los audífonos y presionó algún botón del aparato, que comenzó a emitir una melodía triste y melancólica. Encendió su cigarrillo y permaneció ahí, mirando el oscuro cielo sin luna, pero plagado de brillantes estrellas que salpicaban el negro cielo.

Se sintió observada.

Bajó la vista y sus ojos se toparon con la figura de un hombre alto, de pelo negro, que la miraba desde la calle adoquinada, con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro y le hacia señas, que Kagome no entendía. Ella se quitó los audífonos, lo escuchó gritar FUEGO, mientras mostraba con su otra mano un cigarrillo.

Dudó un momento en prestar su encender a un extraño, más aun si se trataba de ese encendedor en particular, pues para la chica esa pieza tenía una valía más personal que material.

Sin embargo, lo tomó y lo lanzó hacia el individuo que yacía en la calle.

Él lo capturó entre sus manos y prendió su cigarro.

-Gracias.-le oyó decir.-Pero tú no deberías fumar, eres muy pequeña para eso.

-Dame el encendedor.-exigió Kagome. Él sonrió.

-Ven y consíguelo.-dijo él. Después se encaminó hacia el interior del edificio.

-¡Estúpido!-maldijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Kagome?-cuestionó Sango abriendo la puerta ligeramente. La pelinegra pegó un salto y soltó su cigarro, como si de repente le hubiese quemado la mano.

-¿Si?

-Pensé que te habías dormido, ven vamos a cenar.-ofreció la mujer.

-Ahora voy.-replicó ésta. En cuento la puerta de hubo cerrado corrió a su escritorio y sacó un refrescante bucal, después un aromatizante que roció en la habitación. Enseguida salió al salón.

-¿Qué haremos mañana?-interrogó la chica mientras cortaba la carne de su cena.

-Mañana tienes cita con el médico.-dijo Sango mirando fijamente a la morena.-Pero después podemos ir de compras si quieres.

-Esta bien. Podemos pasar a ver a Kazuki.-propuso la joven.

-Si, tiene mucho tiempo que no la veo.-acordó Sango componiendo una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, ambas mujeres se alistaron: Kagome vestía un pantalón capri color blanco y una blusa azul celeste y Sango un faldón negro acompañado de una blusa blanca con botones al frente. Salieron del edificio, y al llegar a la callecilla adoquinada que se ubicaba frente al edificio como si de un patio, cubierto de setos y flores a los costados, se tratara, se encontraron al joven que había robado el encendedor de Kagome la noche anterior.

Ésta al verlo agachó la cabeza, tratando inútilmente de pasar desapercibida, objetivo que no logró, pues el individuo al pasar junto a ellas se detuvo y dio una breve reverencia en forma de saludo.

-Buen día.-saludó Sango, inclinándose también.

-Buenos días.-respondió él, mirando a Kagome que trataba de mantenerse serena y con la cabeza gacha, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sango.

-¿Es usted el nuevo vecino?-cuestionó la castaña.

-Así es, para lo que guste estoy en el piso 3.

-Muchas gracias. El nuestro es el segundo, y si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo.-respondió Sango solícita.

-Gracias señora, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Bien. Me tengo que ir, nos estamos viendo.-despidió la mujer con una ultima reverencia.

Kagome al escuchar esto emprendió la caminata a paso rápido.

-¡Espera!-exclamó la castaña.

-Vamos a llegar tarde.-increpó la pelinegra.

-¿Desde cuando te importa llegar tarde a las citas con el médico?-preguntó la mujer escrutando el rostro de la chica cuando le agarró el paso, al no ver respuesta continuó.- Es guapo el nuevo vecino ¿no?

-¿Te parece?

-Claro, anque es muy joven para mi. Pero para ti estaría bien.-dijo la mujer como no queriendo la cosa.- ¿Lo conocías?

-No ¿Por?

-Me pareció. ¿Te gusta?

-No, pero si a ti sí, puedes quedártelo.-replicó secamente la morena.

Después de la agitada mañana con su madre, Kagome salió al centro pues necesitaba comprar los libros que le habían encargado en la escuela. Empezar a estudiar en una escuela, en un aula común y corriente, con compañeros de clase, le hacía mucha ilusión, pues durante sus últimos 15 años había recibido educación particular por su delicado estado de salud. Pero ahora, ahora todo sería diferente…

Al llegar a la librería comenzó a buscar en las estanterías su pedido. Cuando lo encontró se dirigió hacia la dependienta para pagarlos. Así lo hizo, de pronto notó que eran más libros de lo que su mano derecha podía soportar, así que pidió una bolsa.

-No hace mucho calor para traer guantes.-dijo la dependienta, señalando con la mirada la manopla de algodón que cubría la mano izquierda de la joven. Ésa manopla que siempre llevaba, ésa que ocultaba su vergüenza.

-Estoy bien, gracias.-repuso Kagome con voz hostil, mientras le arrancaba la bolsa de las manos a la dependienta.

Salió de la librería con aire enfadado.

Caminaba pensativa sobre la calle adoquinada, la chica fue traída a la realidad por una serie de gritos provenientes de unos metros más atrás.

-¡Hey gruñona!-exclamó una voz masculina.-Espera amargada.

Kagome viró y visualizó al tipo de la noche anterior, pero de pronto notó que los insultos iban dirigidos hacia ella, molesta giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar a paso raudo.

-Te dije que esperaras.-comentó él, cuando la hubo alcanzado. Y al ver que ella no le contestaba dijo para si mismo.-Tenía razón, eres una gruñona.

-No me llames así.-replicó Kagome deteniéndose en seco, y percatándose por primera vez de las varoniles facciones del joven, pero sobre todo de esos dorados orbes que tenía por ojos.

- Pero tengo razón. No tienes que molestarte porque yo diga la verdad.-repuso él sonriendo.

-Dame mi encendedor.-exigió ella con voz fría, acababa de recordar que él se lo habia quitado.

-Oh si, claro tu encendedor...espera...-decía el chico mientras rebuscaba en sus pantalones holgados y en su camisa blanca.

-Lo siento, no lo traigo conmigo.-se excusó.

-¡No me digas que lo perdiste!-exclamó alarmada la joven.

-No, claro que no.-aseguró el joven.-Bueno, eso creo.-terminó diciendo con voz insegura.

-Más te vale que no lo hayas perdido.-amenazó Kagome.

-¡Oh vamos! Tan solo era un simple encendedor, no hagas tanto alboroto.-dijo el chico con voz despreocupada.

-Para mi no solo es un 'simple encendedor'

-Te compraré otro.-declaró él y agregó.- Anda vamos, te ayudo con la bolsa.

El joven asió la mano derecha de Kagome para despojarla de la bolsa y tomó la izquierda con intenciones de guiarla, pero sin querer, sin pretenderlo miró entre sorprendido y asustado lo que estaba tocando. La mano de la chica era deforme, lo supo cuando hizo contacto con ella, aun por sobre la tela en forma de manopla lo pudo sentir.

-Dame eso.-dijo Kagome con voz fría y mirada acerada, arrancando prácticamente la bolsa al chico. Y corrió hacia la entrada del edificio, y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a su departamento. Entró y caminó directamente hacia su recamara.

¿Por qué le era tan difícil enfrentarse a eso? Este tipo de reacciones ya las había visto muchas veces, en otras personas. Ya era tiempo de que lo superara. Levantó su mano izquierda y la desnudó. Observó cómo lo que serían sus dedos meñique y anular formaban una sola masa, y el dedo índice y medio formaban otra, dejando el dedo pulgar en perfecto estado, solo que un poco más grueso de lo normal.

-¿Cómo pueden no asustarse?-se preguntó a si misma.-Si parece la mano del pingüino.-luego sonrió tristemente.

Después de haber cenado con Sango, la chica volvió a su recamara, una vez ahí fue hacia la ventana y la abrió, le apetecía ver las estrellas, pero no pudo hacerlo pues los nubarrones que cobijaban la ciudad no se lo permitieron, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con observar las luces de la ciudad.

Encendió su ipod, y la triste y melancólica melodía comenzó a sonar de nueva cuenta. Algo llamó su atención miró hacia abajo y ahí estaba el chico aquél, que sacaba algunas bolsas de basura. Ella al no querer topárselo se hizo a un lado de la ventana, de modo que él no pudiese percatarse de su presencia.

Ese chico la ponía nerviosa. Alteraba su equilibrio emocional.

Y era atractivo, tenía que reconocerlo. Ese porte desenfadado, esas doradas orbes cubiertas de espesas pestañas, esa simpatía que emanaba de su sonrisa, no le eran del todo desagradable.

-------------

Bien hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Espero que la historia les guste, a mi me gustó muchísimo. Y cuando la vi, me dije tengo que hacer un fic de esto. XD

Bueno, solo es el comienzo.

Dejen review!


	2. Chapter 2

**EL VECINO.**

**-Diálogos.-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**Lo demás escrito por mi, obviamente. XD**

Capitulo 2: Fregando pisos.

La hora de salida se acercaba, los estudiantes inquietos cuchicheaban entre sí. Sentada en una de las butacas, cerca del ventanal, Kagome guardaba cuidadosamente sus libros en la mochila, mientras lo hacía, escuchó la conversación que sostenían sus compañeras a tan solo unas butacas más atrás.

-Según el horóscopo esta semana tendré problemas con mi pareja. ¿Será que Onaru me quiere cortar?-cuestionó una de ellas.

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso Kira?-increpó la otra.-Onaru está loco por ti.

-Yumi tiene razón.-acotó la tercera voz.

-Lee el mío.-solicitó Yumi.

-Veamos, el tuyo dice ¡que un pretendiente va a declararse! –exclamó jubilosa Kira.

-Ahora yo.-peticionó la tercera.

-Claro… ¡Oh Ahomi! no son buenas noticias. Dice que la persona en la que estás interesada te rechazará.

Kagome se puso de pie, y por impulso y curiosidad se acercó hasta ellas.

-¿podría leer el mío?-inquirió la pálida chica.

-Bueno, es que…-Kira miró a sus amigas, dubitativa y al fin dijo.- toma, léelo.

Kagome cogió la revista que le extendía Kira, y buscó su predicción astral y hubo algo que llamó poderosamente su atención: un tip para atraer el amor, que consistía en usar algo que tuviera el símbolo del amor, es decir, el corazón.

--------------------

-¡Hey!-saludó jovialmente el chico pelinegro, cuando Kagome se disponía a entrar en el edificio.

Ella le miró, más no respondió el saludo. Su rostro reflejaba desconcierto.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? ¿O eres tan maleducada que no piensas responderme?

-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió ella con voz inexpresiva. No había notado que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos y raros. Eran de un color muy peculiar.

-Obviamente saludarte.-dijo él.

-Ya lo hiciste.

-Si, y como creo que no dirás nada más, me paso retirar.-el tono ofendido que utilizó él, la hizo sonreír levemente. Fue entonces que reparó en el recipiente que el chico conservaba en sus manos.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-preguntó curiosa.

-Son Micheal y Jordan, mis mascotas.-sacudió un poco el recipiente y sonrió abiertamente.

-Son muy bonitas. ¿No muerden?-le cuestionó acercando su mano al caparazón de la pequeña tortuga.

-Claro que no, solo arrancan el dedo.-dijo él con semblante serio, entonces Kagome detuvo su mano petrificada, fue cuando él rompió a reír. Sintiéndose estúpida, se giró indignada, dispuesta a seguir su camino.

-¡Espera! No tienes humor, claro que no muerden, puedes tocarla con confianza.-le aclaró a la vez que le extendía el recipiente.

Ella no se movió.

-Mira.-dijo él.- ésta es Micheal y ésta Jordan.-colocó al animalito en su mano, así que Kagome tuvo que sostenerlo.-Micheal es el macho y Jordan la hembra.-explicó.

-Es muy tierna, me parece que le agrado.-decía la chica a la vez que miraba atenta a la criatura.

-Así parece, Micheal sufrirá mucho por su ausencia.-anunció él.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque tu raptaste a Jordan, y mientras no vayas a dejarla a mi departamento, ellos no volverán a estar juntos.-mientras decía esto, el chico se alejaba.

-¡Espera!-exclamó Kagome, pero ya era tarde, el chico ya se había ido.

Kagome quedó perpleja. ¿Era su imaginación o el chico estaba invitándola de manera indirecta a su departamento?

Decidió creer lo primero.

Entró a la edificación y subió hasta su departamento, cuando entró encontró a Kaede haciendo el aseo, pidió le indicara donde encontrar un traste para colocar a su huésped, una vez hecho esto, se adentró en su recamara y permaneció ahí hasta el regreso de Sango.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?-cuestionó la mujer parada en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

-Bien, ¿y tu?

-Pues también, mi día fue bueno.

Se produjo una pausa que ninguna de las dos se atrevió a romper, era uno de esos momentos en que el silencio es cómodo para las partes, sin embargo, Sango intuyó que algo preguntaría la chica. Y así fue.

-¿Sabías que yo tendría este defecto?-la pregunta formulada por la pelinegra le confirmó las sospechas.

-Si.

-¿Y no hiciste nada para evitarlo?

-No.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque no me importó, ¿te hubiese gustado que te abortaran?

Kagome lo pensó unos momentos.

-No. Pero sería lo mejor ¿no crees? Digo, así no tendrías que aguantarme, además vengo defectuosa…he leído que estos defectos son congénitos, tal vez mi padre me heredó esto.

-¿Quieres saber en realidad porqué tu mano es así?

-Me gustaría.

-Bueno, te voy a decir toda la verdad.-dijo la castaña, cuyo semblante se tornó serio.- Lo que pasa es que, tu eres hija de un alienígena, eres fruto de la unión entre un alíen y una humana, por eso es que tu mano es así.

Kagome quedó perpleja, por un momento, pero la sonora carcajada de Sango la sacó de ese estado, haciéndola sentir estupida.

-¡Te la creíste!-exclamó entre risas la castaña.

-No es verdad.-repuso la joven incorporándose y sintiéndose indignada por la falta de seriedad de su interlocutora con respecto al asunto.

-Si, te conozco, te la creiste.

-Solo por un momento.-concedió ella.

Después de la cena, regresó a su recamara y por costumbre se colocó frente a la ventana, admirando el estrellado cielo y la luna que conforme pasaban los minutos ascendía por el firmamento.

Momentos después, apareció el mismo chico, quien al parecer recién arribaba al lugar, traía consigo una mochila al hombro.

-¡Hey!-le saludó él.

-¿Cómo está Micheal?-cuestionó ella.

-Lo dejé muy mal, está muy triste.-la chica sonrió.

-Tal vez mañana le lleve a Jordan.

-Yo le doy el mensaje.-comentó él dirigiéndole un guiño y caminando hacia el edificio.

"Es increíble, he hablado con él varias veces y no sé ni cómo se llama" pensó la chica.

----------------------------

Al día siguiente, después de su clase, regresó a su casa y cambió su uniforme, por algo más cómodo: un pesquero beige y una blusa blanca con un enorme corazón rojo al frente. Tomó el recipiente que contenía a su rehén y salió de su apartamento.

Llegó a la segunda planta y tocó la puerta de su vecino. Instantes después éste le abrió, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el masculino rostro.

-Creí que no vendrías, Micheal amenazó con cortarse las venas.

-No será necesario, aquí está Jordan.

-¿Y no piensas pasar?-preguntó él haciendo un ademán de bienvenida a la chica, que desconfiada miró desde el umbral, la decoración de la instancia, la cual se constituía por una desarreglada cama (o al menos eso era la función que tenía, pues solo constaba con un colchón y unas mantas que lo cubrían) al centro de la habitación, al frente, un estante de mediana altura, donde yacía un televisor y un pequeño equipo de sonido, a un lado del estante, había una especie de colage: una gran pizarra cubierta de fotos distintas, pero con un denominador en común: la naturaleza.

Ya que todas eran sobre hermosos paisajes y fauna, pero había algo que predominaba, ese algo eran imágenes de tortugas de todos tamaños.

-¿Te gustan las tortugas no?-preguntó Kagome, mirando las fotos.

-Si, mucho. Oye por cierto, soy Inuyasha Tokino.-dijo él, extendiendo su mano y ofreciéndosela.

-Kagome Higurashi.-respondió ella.

-¿Te gusta mi colage?-indagó él, al ver que no apartaba la vista de la pizarra.

-Veo que te gusta tomar fotos.

-Soy fotógrafo.-comentó con tono de obviedad y solemnemente agregó.-capturar momentos de la vida es mi trabajo.

-Bueno señor Tokino, ha sido un placer.

-¡Vamos tutéame! No soy tan viejo, apenas tengo 23 años.

-Es bastante grande, yo solo cuento con 16, el próximo mes cumplo 17.

-¿16 y fumas?- cuestionó él incrédulo.

-¿23 y fotografías tortugas?-ingeniosamente regresó el ataque.

-Cambiemos de tema.-dijo él a la vez que trataba de esconder una sonrisa.

-Me parece muy bien, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos sobre mi encendedor?.-propuso ella con tono de fingida sorpresa.

-Tu encendedor, claro, lo buscaré.-decía el chico mientras se encaminaba a las cajas más cercanas. Rebuscó en dos cajas y momentos después volvió con un encendedor, en cuyo costado se leía esta leyenda Acuérdate de mi en color verde neón.

-Eh…este definitivamente no es mío.-negó Kagome con una ceja alzada.

-¿No?-y echó un vistazo al aparatejo.-creo que me equivoqué, debe ser de mi amigo.-comentó con nerviosismo.

-Si, claro.

-¿Es este?

-Nop.

-¿Y este otro?

-Tampoco.-respondió ella, notando que ya había pasado mucho tiempo ahí.-Oye, cuando lo encuentres me llamas ¿si?

-¿Y cómo voy a llamarte sino tengo tu número?

-Cierto, apunta.-le ordenó, a la vez que el chico sacaba un plumón de aceite de la caja, cuando hubo hecho esto, comenzó a dictar el número. Sin embargo se interrumpió al ver al chico anotando sobre el piso de madera del apartamento.

-¿Qué haces?

-Anoto tu número.

-¿Ahí?-le asombraba que estuviera haciendo eso.

-¡No te preocupes! Se quitará con agua.-comentó con despreocupación, a la vez que humedecía uno de sus dedos con la saliva de su boca e intentó borrar lo que había escrito antes, sobre el suelo de madera.

-Yo creo que no.-dijo Kagome con fingida inocencia.

-Pero si uso ese detergente, verás que si.- con paso seguro fue hacia el otro cuarto y trajo consigo una botella de rociador, luego roció el líquido y dijo.

-Ahora verás.

Y efectivamente, Kagome vio….que no era posible quitar lo escrito. El detergente lo único que había logrado era difuminar los números y crear una horrible mancha negra.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Un fraude!-exclamó él mirando atónito la botella que su mano sostenía.-En la televisión dicen que quita todo ¡Vaya porquería!

Miró a Kagome desesperado, ella que se reía involuntariamente, se compadeció de él. Esa expresión en su rostro le pareció de lo más dulce.

-Llamaré a Kaede.-le propuso.

Minutos después tanto Inuyasha, como Kagome y Kaede fregaban el piso con esmero y con mucho detergente también.

-¿Y se puede saber qué demonios querías escribir aquí?-le preguntó Kaede al chico, mirándolo severamente.

-Bueno, solo quería escribir el número de teléfono de Kagome.-respondió desenfadado.

-¿Y para qué quieres su número?-ahora no solo lo miraba con severidad, sino que le hablaba de igual modo.

-Bueno, yo…esteee…pues…-el chico no encontraba cómo explicarse, así que solo sonrió tontamente.

-¿Intentas seducirla acaso?-ahora no solo le miraba y hablaba duramente, sino que le apuntaba acusadoramente con uno de sus regordetes dedos.

-Lo que pasa.-intervino Kagome, que hasta ese momento había estado divirtiéndose con la situación.-es que quiere que pose para él….desnuda.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron al máximo, la miraba más que atónito. Ella sonreía maliciosamente.

-¡¿Desnuda!-rugió Kaede, mirando como un halcón al pobre chico.

-Oh si.-corroboró Kagome con voz resignada.

-Aunque.-dijo pensativa la mujer.-no estaría mal que tuvieras una foto desnuda a tu edad, sería gratificante para cuando tuvieras la mía. ¿Verdad joven?-Inuyasha asintió automáticamente, en parte aliviado por el comportamiento de la señora, en parte confundido por el mismo.-Si tan solo yo hubiese hecho algo así a mi, te demostraría que fui tan bonita como ella. Porque ella es muy bonita, ¿verdad muchacho?

Inuyasha miró el pequeño, blanco y sutil rostro de Kagome y volvió a asentir, pero esta vez la siguió mirando, por unos momentos más, lo que provocó el sonrojo de la chica.

La anciana comenzó a contar sus anécdotas juveniles, mientras siguieron tallando el piso. A Kagome se le hizo imposible volver a mirar a Inuyasha, pues cada vez que lo hacía él la miraba con intensidad. Por otra parte aunque no lo mirara, sentía los ojos de él atravesándola.

Esa tarde la pasaron fregando el piso, y cuando casi hubieron quitado la mancha, por iniciativa de Kaede, comenzaron a ayudarle a desempacar algunas cosas al chico. Se marcharon momentos antes de que llegara Sango.

--------------------

Una vez que hubo cenado, Kagome como siempre, se situó frente a la ventana, y como ya era costumbre, minutos después un chico de pelo negro y revuelto salió del edificio con una bolsa de basura, cruzó la calle, tiró la bolsa en un enorme basurero y sacó un cigarrillo de una de las bolsas de su holgado pantalón, luego con un encendedor plateado lo encendió.

Kagome reconoció el artefacto. El dio la vuelta de manera que quedó frente a la ventana de la chica.

-¿Es este tu encendedor?-inquirió él mostrándoselo a la luz del farol.

-Si.

El chico sonrió.

-Bueno, te lo daré si aceptas tomar un paseo conmigo.-le propuso, mientras sacudía el artefacto.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Totalmente.-y diciendo esto con su dedo índice hizo una cruz sobre su corazón.

-Bien.-Kagome cerró la ventana y diciéndole a su madre que saldría unos momentos, salió de su departamento,

Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos, después el chico le propuso fueran al parque que estaba a dos cuadras de ahí, ella aceptó.

Llegaron al lugar, Kagome se sentó en uno de los columpios y comenzó a balancearse, él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo te va en la escuela?-le cuestionó él.

-Hasta ahora bien, me gusta estar en una escuela.

-¿Es que acaso nunca habías estado en una, burra?

-La verdad no, y no es por burra, sino porque toda mi vida he sido una enfermiza, por eso Sango me ha asignado varios profesores particulares.

-¿Quién es Sango?

-Mi madre.-declaró la pelinegra.

-¡Eres una descarada! ¿Cómo puedes llamar a tu madre por su nombre?

-Bueno.-dijo la chica, sonriendo.-lo que pasa es que, como te digo, yo no había ido a una escuela, por lo tanto no conocía gente de mi edad, al menos que tomáramos en cuenta a los niños que estaban en el hospital donde estuve en coma por 3 meses, así que las únicas personas con quien mantenía contacto eran mi madre y Kasuki, mi enfermera. Una vez se lo dije a mi madre. ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Un día llegó a casa, vestida con una falda de estudiante, una blusa blanca y un gorrito, se paró delante de mí y me dijo: Hola, soy Sango y quiero ser tu amiga.-a este punto la chica sonreía melancólicamente.

Inuyasha la miraba seriamente, en sus ojos se veía un sentimiento de pesar, de remordimiento.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Kagome.

-No, nada.-forzando una sonrisa, intentó desviar la conversación a temas más triviales. No era difícil darse cuenta de lo dura que había sido la vida para la joven, pero le admiraba la fuerza con la que ella la enfrentaba, su entereza, su ánimo.

------------

Hola. Aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.

A quien me preguntó que cómo se llamaba la peli, pues se llama ING así, la puedes encontrar en la página de movieseer. Punto com

Gracias por su apoyo y espero sus comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

**EL VECINO**

Simbología:

-Diálogos.-

"_Pensamientos_"

Capitulo 2.

**La invitación. **

Risas, burlas, cuchicheos, señalamientos, todos versados en ella, caminaba a prisa por los pasillos de las instalaciones escolares, tratando inútilmente de esconder su brazo izquierdo, pero aún así ellos veían, miraban y se burlaban de su defecto, ¿Porqué no habrían de hacerlo? Miró su mano izquierda y horrorizada la contempló estaba expuesta totalmente, su mano no estaba cubierta por la usual manopla de algodón blanco. Comenzó a correr y cuando llegó a su salón abrió la puerta, quedó petrificada en el umbral, todos sus compañeros la miraban, todos comenzaron a reírse de ella, miró hacía el lugar donde se encontraba el profesor, más no lo encontró, en su lugar estaba él, Inuyasha, quien la observaba con asombro. Ella, en un acto desesperado, fue hacia él, pidiendo mudamente, su protección, sin embargo no la obtuvo, porque cuando Kagome hizo un ademán de tocarlo éste se apartó inmediatamente con una mueca de asco pintada en su rostro, fue entonces que su corazón se quebró.

Con un sobresalto abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en la escuela sino en su cama, en su recamara, entonces su mente ubicó tiempo y espacio. Se tocó el rostro, estaba bañada en sudor, sus ojos ardían, se sentía cansada, agitada y friolenta. Trató de incorporarse, lo habría logrado con éxito si el piso no se moviera, así que volvió a la cama, miró el reloj en forma de gato que pendía de la pared lateral de su habitación, pudo distinguir la hora gracias a que tanto las manecillas como los números brillaban en la oscuridad.

-3:50, demasiado temprano.-pensó en voz alta.

Siguió mirando el recorrido de las manecillas, sin darse cuenta volvió a quedarse dormida, justo cuando daban las 6 de la mañana. Fue entonces que Sango apareció en escena, como todos los días desde que Kagome tenía uso de razón, pasó a su recamara a revisarla y a administrarle sus respectivas medicinas.

-Buenos días dormilona.-le saludó Sango sentándose a un lado de la cama y sacudiendo un pequeño frasco de pastillas.

-Tengo sueño.-protestó la chica, escondiéndose en las frazadas de su lecho.

-¿Kagome te sientes bien?-inquirió alarmada la señora, mientras tocaba la frente ligeramente humedecida de la chica.

-No.

-Tienes fiebre, no debiste quedarte fuera tanto tiempo.-reprochó Sango a la vez que despojaba a la chica de sus mantas.

-Tengo frío.-replicó la joven.

-No te cubras, tu cuerpo necesita equilibrar su temperatura, voy por el termómetro.-diciendo esto salió de la habitación. Kagome se acurrucó en su lecho.

Cuando regresó, le colocó el termómetro y administró una dosis de un jarabe especial para la temperatura, además de hacerla tomar sus medicinas de siempre, y luego decidió que ese día no iría a la escuela. A pesar de las protestas de la chica, Sango no salió del departamento hasta que hubo llegado Kaede, y cuando lo hizo le dejó estrictas indicaciones sobre lo que tenía que hacer para con la adolescente.

-Volveré temprano.-le prometió antes de abandonar la habitación.

Kagome sospechaba que su mal había tenido lugar la noche anterior, cuando la platica a la intemperie con Inuyasha se había prolongado por varias horas, dejando que el sereno de la noche cayese sobre ella. Y aunque sentía frío no se atrevió a manifestarlo, pues temía que eso provocara la terminación de su amena charla.

Sin embargo ahora deseaba haberlo hecho, pues se sentía terriblemente mal, no física sino emocionalmente, por haber preocupado a su madre de esa manera.

Así pasó la mañana a cargo de Kaede, quien para la hora de almorzar le obligó a comer su platillo más aborrecido: Natto.

-No Kaede, tu me quieres matar.-acusaba renuente la joven.

-Es rico en proteínas, te reanimará, anda cómetelo.-la señora le ofrecía el cuenco que contenía una masa amarillenta, blanda e inconsistente, de aspecto desagradable y pestilente.

-Además huele horrible.-la chica apretó su nariz y sonó constipada.

-Son instrucciones de Sango, fue ella quien me pidió que hiciera esto para ti, además debes tener hambre y yo no voy a prepararte otra cosa, así que no tienes opción. Te lo comes o te lo comes.

-Pues no como.-respondió berrinchuda.

-Pues no comas, entonces no te daré postre.-contestó desdeñosa la mujer.

-¿Y que hay de postre?- se tentó a preguntar.

-Fresas cristalizadas.-respondió Kaede con presunción.

-¡No es justo! Sabes que son mis favoritas, eres mala y cruel. Despiadada y perversa y…-pero la chica ya no tuvo tiempo de seguir con los adjetivos aplicados a Kaede, porque ésta la dejó hablando sola.

Justo como lo hubo prometido, Sango arribó al departamento por la tarde, cuando el sol aún estaba a mitad del cielo. Cuando entró se dirigió a la recamara de su hija donde Kagome, aún en pijama, se encontraba sentada en la alfombra dibujando a la señora Kaede, que posaba en la cama como (1) Kate Winslet en Titanic, en uno de sus enormes cuadernos, ese era otro de sus pasatiempos y era muy buena en ello.

-Sino fuera por la ropa lucirías exactamente como Rose (2).-declaró la castaña, no pudiendo dejar de sonreír ante la risible escena.

-Shh mamá, me desconcentras.-reclamó Kagome.

-Déjala que se burle Jack (3) no sabe apreciar mi belleza como tu.-replicó Kaede.

Sango no pudo reprimir su risa por más tiempo, dejó salir sus carcajadas a las que más tarde se unieron las de Kaede, pero no las de Kagome que las miraba indignada.

-Me faltaba solo un poquito.-dijo la chica molesta.

-Después lo terminaremos.-prometió Kaede.-Ahora voy a calentar la comida.

-Si por favor, tengo mucha hambre.-pidió Sango, luego dirigiéndose a su hija le cuestionó.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, mucho mejor.

-Bien. Hablé con tu profesor y me dijo que hoy hicieron planes para que la próxima semana se lleve a cabo un bazar, y que deberás llevar algunas cosas, así que ve buscando qué no usarás más para que lo lleves mañana.

-¡Claro! Comenzaré ahora mismo.-se incorporó pero su madre la detuvo.

-También dijo que ése día puedes llevar a alguien.- y comenzó a toser fingidamente pero aun así Kagome escuchó perfectamente la indirecta.

-Apenas lo conozco, no puedo pedirle que vaya conmigo al bazar.

-Yo no he dicho nada, ¿a quién te refieres?-preguntó inocentemente la mujer.

-¡Te escuché! Dijiste: El vecino cof cof.-arremedó la chica.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-dijo la castaña con fingida indignación.

-Si es verdad.-declaró impasible la morena.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- y con ademán altanero salió con rumbo a la cocina, pero Kagome pudo percibir una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de su madre.

Sí lo que quería era dejarle la espina clavada, lo había logrado con éxito, ese día Kagome no dejó de pensar en la invitación al bazar de la otra semana. Esa noche lo vio llegar al departamento, ella en la ventana pareciera que lo esperaba, pero al verlo se escondió detrás de la pared.

Y pasó el resto de la semana evitando el contacto con aquel chico, simplemente porque temía que hiciera algo estúpido, como invitarlo a un bazar…

Llegó el viernes y la pelinegra daba por hecho que iría al bazar en compañía de Kaede, sin embargo, esa misma tarde, sus planes cambiaron.

Salió de la escuela, caminó unos metros y llegó hasta la parada de autobuses, era un día soleado y fresco, sintió una mano grande posarse en su hombro, se giró inmediatamente para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados y el masculino rostro de su vecino.

-Inuyasha ¿qué haces aquí?

-A mi también me da gusto verte.-repuso sarcástico.-Pues pasaba por aquí, no sabía que ésta era tu escuela.

-Bueno ahora lo sabes. Ahí viene mi autobús.-dijo Kagome a la vez que estiraba su cuello.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?-le inquirió Inuyasha.

-Solo ir a casa. ¿Por qué?

-Me preguntaba si querías ir por ahí conmigo.-le propuso el chico sonriendo.

-¿Por ahí a donde?

-Al mirador, señorita desconfiada.- contestó él sacando la lengua.

-No lo conozco. Pero si me gustaría.-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Vamos pues.-y diciendo esto le quitó su maletín escolar y tomó su mano derecha, cosa que provocó el sonrojo de Kagome.

Cruzaron la calle, caminaron dos cuadras más y doblaron a la derecha, caminaron un tramo más calle arriba y llegaron a las faldas de una colina, donde una escalinata de piedra lisa daba paso hasta la cima, Inuyasha las subía de dos en dos, mientras que Kagome trataba, inútilmente, de seguirle el paso y de respirar normalmente. En verdad era cansado. Llegaron a una planicie donde varios árboles frondosos regalaban sombra, era una especie de parque, había bancos encalados rodeando los árboles. Más al fondo un antepecho de concreto se cernía sobre el borde de la planicie.

-Es muy bonito.-declaró Kagome entrecortadamente, mirando el lugar.

-Si, ven esto te va a encantar.-la condujo hasta la barandilla, donde se divisaba la ciudad al completo, inclusive se veía la bahía de Tokio.

-Es precioso.-musitó la chica recuperando el aliento.

-¿Verdad que si? Lástima que casi no venga gente.-miró alrededor y observó la soledad del lugar.

- ¿Vienes muy frecuentemente?

-Solo cuando tengo que hacer algunas fotos.-y diciendo esto, fue hasta el banco más cercano y colocó ahí la mochila que pendía de sus anchos hombros, sacó una gran cámara fotográfica de color negro.

-¿Y para que son estas fotos que vas a tomar?

-Para futuras tarjetas postales. Una empresa de tarjetas postales me contrató para retratar lugares bonitos del Tokio moderno, y he estado buscando locaciones para ello, recordé que este lugar es muy bonito.-dijo el joven mientras enfocaba la cámara.

-¿Qué es eso?-le preguntó ella, al ver que el chico ajustaba a la cámara, un objeto en forma de cilindro con una gran lente.

-Es un objetivo zoom, es para captar el mínimo detalle del lugar.-le respondió mientras la miraba a través de la lente.

-Vamos sonríe.-la incitó.

-No me gustan las fotos.-replicó ella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el flash se escuchó y el chico sonrió.

-Esta no es una foto cualquiera, es el retrato de tu alma. Además esas chapitas te quedan bien.-dijo el chico refiriéndose al sonrojo por el esfuerzo realizado de la joven.

-¿No se supone que tienes que tomar fotos del lugar?-repuso ella incómoda.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Kagome tomó asiento en uno de los bancos y esperó a que él terminase su trabajo, mientras ella contemplaba la belleza del lugar. Y es que le era novedoso todo aquello, pues no conocía de otras cosas que no fueran las pequeñas áreas verdes de los fríos hospitales o las instalaciones mismas, o bien las paredes del apartamento de su madre.

Sus pensamientos divagaron entre los recuerdos de su anormal infancia. Y fue cuando llegó al día en que visitó por última vez una cama de hospital, hacia un año y medio, cuando sufrió una recaída, cuando le pidió con lagrimas en los ojos a su madre que ya no más hospitales, sentía ahogarse ahí dentro, ver gente enferma, personas llorando la muerte de alguno de sus seres queridos, el trato frío del personal, la enfermaba más psicológicamente.

Escuchó el sonido característico de un flash y volteó para encontrarse con Inuyasha que sostenía el aparato.

-Tienes un buen perfil.

-¿Terminaste?

-Si, solo por hoy. Tengo que buscar más lugares, creo que encontraría lugares más llamativos en Hawai que aquí.

-¿Has estado en Hawai?-preguntó incrédula.

-Claro, el año pasado pasé 6 meses trabajando con un equipo de Nacional Geographic, ahí fotografié a las tortugas marinas que están en mi departamento.

-¿En serio? Es genial, ¿Y es bonito?

-Me gusta bastante más que Japón. Éste puede tener mucha historia, pero allá hay más diversión.-afirmó el joven desarmando su cámara.

-¿Cómo qué tipo de diversión?-Inuyasha había despertado su curiosidad.

-Como el surf ¿Sabes surfear?

-No, sé que es el surf, lo he visto en la televisión pero no sé hacerlo.

-Tal vez un día te enseñe.-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que con la mano le revolvía el suave pelo negro.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos.-declaró la chica poniéndose de pie, con las mejillas coloradas y mirando cualquier cosa excepto el rostro de su interlocutor.

Regresaron y esperaron el autobús que los llevaría hasta su domicilio en la primera parada que vieron. Mientras tanto Inuyasha seguía relatando sus aventuras en Hawai. Kagome lo escuchaba atenta.

-¿Pero tu hermano permite que te arriesgues tanto?-inquirió la chica sorprendida.

-Mi hermano ni siquiera sabe en qué ando metido, él solo vive para su trabajo.-repuso el chico repentinamente serio.

-Por lo que me cuentas no llevas una buena relación con él.

-Kagome, ¡ni siquiera tengo una relación con él! hace tiempo que no lo veo. Yo solo me las he arreglado desde que nuestro padre falleció.-Kagome lo miró incrédula, no porque le sorprendiera el hecho de que su amigo fuera huérfano, porque eso ya lo sabía, sino porque no le cabía en la mente que un chico de 17 años, pudiese hacerse cargo de si mismo, sin recibir ayuda de su familia.

-¿Cómo fue que seguiste adelante sin la ayuda de tu hermano? Digo es que, solo tenias casi mi edad.

-Al salirme de casa me fui a un albergue, ahí estuve por varios días hasta que la trabajadora social me propuso seguir mis estudios por medio de una beca, acepté. Cuando terminé la preparatoria, comencé a trabajar y conseguí pagarme un curso de fotografía, me anuncié en varios periódicos como fotógrafo y me llegaron varios trabajos, un día encontré la oportunidad de viajar a Hawai con el equipo de NG por medio de un amigo que me recomendó. Y fue entonces que viajé ahí. Luego regresé y me quedé con unos amigos, con el dinero que me pagaron entré a otro curso de fotografía y después conseguí….-hizo una breve pausa, bajó la mirada y continuó.-Algunos trabajos con varias empresas, así que he tenido suerte, supongo.-dijo finalizando el tema.

-Tienes mucho tesón Inuyasha.-afirmó la joven, que conmovida tocó la mano del chico en señal de solidaridad.-Yo no hubiese podido hacerlo…

Inuyasha la miró, un doloroso nudo se formó en su garganta, tragó duro y sonrió forzadamente.

-Este es nuestro bus.-se incorporó y tomó el maletín de la chica.-Vamos.

La tarde del sábado, por iniciativa de la señora Higurashi, Kagome y su progenitora acudieron al cine, puesto que se estrenaba una comedia romántica donde el protagonista de la película era el amor platónico de Sango: Hugh Grant.

-No entiendo porqué te gusta el tipo.-decía Kagome mientras caminaba al lado de su madre, por las calles del céntrico Tokio.

-Porque además de guapo, tiene esa ternura de niño que dan ganas de cuidarlo.-acotó la castaña en tono soñador.

-Es un tonto, siempre hace papeles de tonto.-replicó la pelinegra.

-Eso es lo que lo hace lucir más inocente.-rebatió la castaña.

-Aun así no entiendo porqué te interesa.

-¿Cómo puedes entenderme si a ti no te interesa nadie?-atacó la mujer, queriendo indirectamente sacarle información a su hija.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-la sonrisa maliciosa de su madre hizo que Kagome cayera en cuenta que había caído en su trampa.

-¿Ah, si?-inquirió la castaña deteniendo el paso.

-Olvídalo.-recomendó la pelinegra comenzando a andar.

Siguieron caminando mientras la empecinada castaña trataba de sacarle el nombre de la persona en la que la pelinegra se interesaba. Discusión que aún cuando llegaron al cine no había terminado.

-¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?-inquirió la mujer en tono dolido.

-Por quincuagésima vez, olvídalo. O-LV-I-D-A-L-O

-¿Es el vecino?-sugirió Sango, tentando el terreno. Kagome sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva y su rostro enrojeció.

-Tranquila.-decía la mujer mientras daba unas palmaditas a una tosigosa pelinegra.

Sango optó por dejar el tema a un lado…por el momento. Sin embargo sabía que había dado en el clavo, no era algo muy difícil de adivinar, puesto que la chica no había tratado con tantos hombres, exceptuando claro está, a los médicos que la atendieron en el hospital. El vecino resultó ser un aliciente para la pelinegra, desde su llegada, la jovencita ponía más empeño en su vestimenta, su carácter pasivo y tranquilo ahora era matizado por sonrisas radiantes y un brillo jubiloso en sus ojos canela.

Sango se sentía realmente agradecida con la llegada del apuesto joven.

A medida que la función avanzaba, Kagome sentía que su madre la miraba de reojo, eso le molestaba, no había vuelto a mencionar nada del vecino, sin embargo algo le indicaba que lo haría en cualquier momento. Y es que tenerla como amiga y madre a la vez, tenía una gran ventaja:

La de conocerla como la palma de su mano.

Llegó el intermedio y no pudiendo resistir más la tentación, la castaña formuló una pregunta que eventualmente llevaría la charla al mismo punto anterior.

-Kaede me dijo que llevaste una tortuga a casa ¿es verdad?

-Si, pero ya la regresé.-respondió la joven, sin percatarse hacia donde iba la conversación.

-Ah… ¿A quién?- inquirió la mujer.

-Al vecino.-Kagome captó entonces lo que su madre quería.

Las luces tenues de por si, se apagaron y comenzó a correr la película de nuevo.

Sango tuvo que bajar el nivel de su voz para formular su siguiente cuestión.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Jordan.-respondió la chica con el mismo tono de voz. Sango la miró por unos instantes, Kagome se percató de esto y cayó en cuenta de su error.

-¿La tortuga o el vecino?- Sango no pudo evitar reír. Un 'shhh' interrumpió la charla de madre e hija.

-El vecino.-aclaró la castaña.

-El se llama Inuyasha.-respondió Kagome. Otro 'shhhhhh' más severo se escuchó, la pelinegra miró alrededor y notó las miradas irritadas de los cinéfilos. Avergonzadas, ambas mujeres, callaron y se hundieron en sus respectivas butacas.

-¿Porqué no lo invitas a cenar?-propuso Sango cuando la película hubo terminado y regresaban a su departamento.

-¿A quién?-Kagome sabía perfectamente a quién se refería su madre, sin embargo no le apetecía hacérselo saber.

-¡Al vecino! Hemos estado hablando de él toda la tarde.

-Pobre, deben de arderle las orejas.-contestó riendo la chica.

-Deberías invitarlo a cenar…después de todo no le hemos hecho una buena bienvenida.

-¿En verdad quieres que lo invite?

-Si.-confirmo la mujer.

-Bien, así lo haré.

-Pero hoy no, dile que mañana.-advirtió la castaña.

-¿Porqué?

-Es que Kaede solo hizo la cena para dos. Y yo no quiero cocinar.

Pasada la hora de la cena, Kagome dejó de ver la televisión y pasó a retirarse a su recamara. Mirando por la ventana, inconcientemente se dispuso a esperar al joven de ojos dorados. Pasados unos minutos vio la figura del chico acercarse a la edificación por la calle adoquinada.

Estuvo tentada a hablarle, sin embargo la presencia de otras dos figuras detrás de él se lo impidieron.

Una de ellas era una chica, de cabellos negros y largos, atados en una coleta alta. La otra era la figura de un chico delgado y de pelo ligeramente largo, atado también en una coleta corta. Ambos acompañaban a Inuyasha, se adentraron al edificio y Kagome vio frustrada su intento de invitación.

En el fondo tenía la esperanza de volver a ver al chico esa noche. Tal vez saldría a sacar la basura, tal vez saldría a fumar, tal vez saldría a despedir a sus invitados.

-Tal vez solo pierdo el tiempo.-dijo para sí, tras dos horas de espera.

Su cabeza cómodamente recargada en el alfeizar y el fresco viento lograron arrullarla, un profundo sueño se apoderó de ella. Derrotada por la frustración y el sueño caminó hasta su cama y durmió, soñando con una tarde alegre y soleada, caminado de la mano junto al vecino en un vasto y verdoso campo.

La mañana del domingo despertó temprano, cosa inusual en ella. Salió de su habitación cambiada y con el cabello húmedo, caminó hasta la recamara de su madre, la encontró enrollada en las sabanas de algodón azul, con su peculiar estilo de levantar a la gente, Kagome le saltó encima, cual pantera sobre su presa.

El peso de la chica le quitó todo el resuello a la mujer, Sango emitió un quejido y con voz aplastada habló.

-Buenos días para ti también.

-Iré con el vecino para invitarle.-anunció la joven, despojando de las sábanas a la mujer.

-¿Para eso tenías que despertarme? La cena será hasta las siete de la noche, y son las 8 de la mañana.-repuso la castaña jalando las mantas hacia si.

-Pero tenemos que ver qué preparar, Sango.-replicó la chica acostándose junto a su madre.

-Mira, yo me ocupo de eso ¿si? Tú ve a invitarlo, y dame una hora más, tengo sueño.-y diciendo esto, cubrió su rostro con las mantas y se dispuso a seguir su placido sueño. De pronto se descubrió y dijo:

-Hueles muy bien.-le guiñó un ojo y volvió a cubrirse.

Kagome solo rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación y del apartamento. Bajó las escaleras y llegó al segundo rellano, la tercera puerta era la indicada. Suspiró hondo y caminó hasta allí. Se colocó frente al armazón de madera y levantó su mano derecha en puño, para tocar la puerta con los nudos.

Nada…

Tocó de nueva cuenta. Una ahogada contestación se escuchó del otro lado. Se escuchó el crujir del cerrojo y enseguida el rostro masculino adornado con algunos mechones de pelo mojado se dejó ver.

-Hola.-saludo el chico.-Pasa… ¿tenías mucho rato esperando?-inquirió el joven, mientras se paseaba por la salita despreocupadamente.

-Si… ¡No! No.-respondió atropelladamente la chica.

-Espera aquí, voy a ponerme una camiseta. A lo mejor así se te quita el sonrojo….Novata.-dijo en tono burlón, mientras se alejaba.

-Exhibicionista.-respondió la chica aún con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Momentos después Inuyasha volvió a la sala, fue hasta el escritorio de la esquina y comenzó meter algunas cosas a su mochila negra.

-¿Y a qué se debe tu visita Kagome? Y disculpa que no te atienda como se debe pero tengo prisa.-se excusó el chico.

-Bueno, es que mi madre me pidió que te invitara a cenar esta noche.-a pesar de que ahora ya vestía una de sus acostumbradas camisas de manga corta y sin cuello, la mente de Kagome no podía apartar la imagen del torso desnudo de su vecino. Nunca había visto un chico semidesnudo, y menos a uno así, que si bien era delgado su cuerpo no era flácido, sino de complexión atlética, como la de los bailarines que veía en la televisión.

Algo difícil de olvidar.

-Lo siento Kagome, creo que no podré ir, hoy tengo que ir a un pueblo de aquí, y no creo que llegue a tiempo para la cena. Discúlpame en verdad, y dale mis disculpas a tu madre.-replicó el chico en tono sincero.

-Oh está bien. ¿Y a qué irás?-cuestionó la chica intentando disimular su decepción.

-Tomar fotos, hay unas buenas locaciones ahí.-dejando lo que hacía se acercó hasta el sofá donde Kagome se encontraba.-Mira, tal vez mañana.

-Mañana no podemos, pero está bien, de verdad.-se incorporó. Él también lo hizo.

-Mañana te invito a salir.-le propuso, sonriendo abiertamente.

Kagome vio la posibilidad de ir con él al bazar, y no dejó pasar la oportunidad.

-Hay un bazar en mi escuela ¿Te gustaría ir?-con voz insegura le inquirió.

-Buena idea, tal vez haya algo que me interese. Mañana te veo entonces.-le besó la mejilla y regresó a su escritorio.

Kagome no pudo articular palabra, entonces se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

-Ya están aquí, bueno Kagome, nos vemos.-se encaminó hasta abrir la puerta, dejó que la joven saliera. Fuera del departamento se hallaban las mismas dos personas de la noche anterior.

La chica vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta naranja, y aunque Kagome sabía que sus tendencias eran completamente heterosexuales, a pesar de su inexperiencia, no dejó pasar el hecho de que aquella joven era muy guapa, sus ojos verdes contrastaban perfecto con sus cabellos color ébano. El chico, por otro lado, era pelirrojo y de coleta corta, sus ojos verdes irradiaban alegría, vestía un pantalón negro y una camiseta amarilla.

-Kagome, te presento a mis amigos, ella es Saori. Y él Shippo.- dijo Inuyasha señalando a los presentes.-Ella es Kagome

-Mucho gusto.-contestó Shippo amablemente, mientras hacia una caballerosa inclinación.

-Se nos hace tarde Inuyasha.-interrumpió Saori, quien solo había dirigido una mirada de arriba abajo a Kagome.

-Es verdad, adiós Kagome.-se despidió el chico, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Que tengan un buen día.-expresó la joven.

-Igualmente linda.-respondió Shippo, que era empujado por Inuyasha.

**Hola.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nombre real de la protagonista de Titanic.**

**Nombre de la protagonista de la misma película.**

**Nombre del galán de la película (Leo Dicaprio.) **

**He estado pensándolo y creo que aquí si habrá limón. Y aviso que será un fic corto, así como el de viviendo x un chico. Bueno, espero que tengan unas lindas vacaciones. Adiós. **


	4. Chapter 4

EL VECINO

-Diálogos.-

"Pensamientos"

**Capitulo 4**

**Afianzando sentimientos**

Se miró en el espejo, su reflejo indicaba el esmero que había puesto en su persona. Un ligero brillo en sus labios, la ligera sombra azul en sus ojos combinaban perfecto con su blusa china color celeste y un pesquero blanco. Con un gesto de aprobación se retiró del espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía la puertecilla de su armario.

Vio la hora en el reloj en forma de gato y se dijo que era mejor darse prisa, cogió el monedero del escritorio y lo colocó en el bolso posterior de su pantalón. Cuando salió, su madre la esperaba en el comedor, soltó un silbido y le guiñó un ojo en actitud picara.

-¡Qué guapa!

-Tengo poco tiempo Sango, solo tomaré un jugo.-dijo la chica tratando de desviar la atención que se cernía sobre su vestimenta.

-Está bien pero no olvides que debes almorzar.-sirvió un poco de jugo en un vaso de cristal cortado y se lo extendió.- Últimamente te veo más delgada de lo normal, no me gusta.-la mujer la miró con ojo crítico y después le dio una sonrisa.-Ya está hecha una mujer Kagome.

La pelinegra no respondió.

-Me voy.-dijo antes de sorber un gran trago del vaso de jugo.

-Bueno, yo también.-la mujer se miró por un momento y luego rió.-pero antes tengo que quitarme la pijama, anda vete ya que se te hace tarde.

Kagome salió del apartamento y en segundos estuvo llamando en la puerta de su vecino. Éste abrió cuando los toques de Kagome ya eran para derrumbar la puerta.

-¿Aun no te vistes?-preguntó incrédula a un desaliñado Inuyasha.

-Kagome.-respondió dando un gran bostezo.-Son las siete de la mañana.

-Dijiste que me acompañarías al bazar.-le recordó la joven con sus manos en las caderas y dando golpecitos en el piso con uno de sus pies.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego su rostro se suavizó.

-Pensé que sería más tarde.-se excusó. La hizo pasar y corrió hacia su habitación.

-Estaré listo en cinco minutos.-le gritó desde el baño.

-¿Siempre eres así de olvidadizo?-le reprochó la chica.

-A veces.-admitió en tono casual el joven, mientras buscaba en la improvisada sala, un cepillo para peinarse.

-Aquí.-indicó Kagome extendiéndole un peine que estaba metido en el borde del sofá en que estaba sentada.

-Gracias.-comenzó a peinarse mientras caminaba de nueva cuenta hacia el baño.

Después de los cinco minutos prometidos y otros cinco más, concedidos por un resignada Kagome, el chico estuvo listo. Caminaron hasta la parada de autobuses y esperaron al que los llevaría hasta la escuela de la chica.

Cuando llegaron, se encaminaron hasta los portones y vieron que en el ancho patio los jóvenes estudiantes ya tenían puestas las mesas en que colocarían sus productos. Kagome pensó que el bazar había sido un fracaso, pues no había más gente que ellos dos y sus demás compañeros.

-No ha llegado nadie.-dijo Inuyasha mirando a todos lados.- ¿segura que comienza a esta hora?-le preguntó.

Kagome no respondió, se dirigió a la chica que tendía un mantel en la mesa de la esquina y la cuestionó.

-Disculpa ¿A qué hora comienza la venta?

-Dentro de dos horas.-dijo la chica mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Te dije que era muy temprano.-comentó la masculina voz de Inuyasha, que ya estaba detrás de ella.

-Gracias.-murmuró Kagome, dio la vuelta entre avergonzada, confundida y molesta.

-Lo siento.-le dijo con la mirada baja y mordiéndose un labio.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió él.

-No sabía el horario, pensé que sería normal que comenzara a esta hora, te desperté para nada, perdón.-comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Él la siguió en silencio hasta el banquillo de la parada. Ella se sentó y él la imitó, la verdad era que estaba ligeramente molesto porque le había robado dos preciadas horas de sueño. Sin embargo cuando la vio en esa actitud de niña regañada, su corazón se enterneció y un sentimiento de protección surgió en su interior.

-Está bien, hace una bonita mañana.-comentó él mirando hacia el cielo salpicado de nubes algodonadas.

-Puedes regresarte si quieres.-sugirió ella. Se sentía estúpida y culpable.

-¡Vamos! No hagas dramas, ya te dije que está bien, que te parece si te invito a desayunar.-extendió uno de sus brazos y lo puso en los menudos hombros de la chica. Esto hizo que ella se pusiera rígida.

-¿Qué dices? Te invito y tu pagas.-bromeó el chico de orbes doradas.

El método funcionó, logró que se dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro juvenil de la chica.

Subieron al primer bus que apareció, y que los conduciría hasta la plaza más próxima, cuando llegaron decidieron tomar un desayuno en un establecimiento de comida rápida. Pidieron un desayuno para ambos, compuesto por hamburguesas y dos enormes gaseosas.

-Hace tiempo que no como una de estas.-declaró la pelinegra dando un gran mordisco a su desayuno.

-Yo las como regularmente, básicamente cuando no quiero hacer de comer. ¿Piensas comerte eso?-preguntó el chico señalando la bolsita de papel que contenía un par de nuggets.

-No, puedes tomarlos.-respondió.

-Gracias. Oye ¿porqué creíste que el bazar sería tan temprano?

-Ya te dije que nunca había asistido a la escuela, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo es una actividad escolar, y creo que mi madre tampoco.-sonrió juguetonamente.

-Tu madre es muy buena persona.-comentó Inuyasha distraídamente.

-¿Lo preguntas o lo afirmas?

-Lo afirmo.-declaró el chico, mirándola fijamente.

-Cómo es que lo puedes afirmar si ni siquiera la conoces, apenas y la has tratado ¿no es así?-expresó la chica con una ceja ligeramente alzada y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. La miró sorprendido e internamente se reprochó su estupidez, balbució algo ininteligible, y trató de desviar el tema.

Cuando volvieron a la escuela, Kagome pudo apreciar la diferencia en aquél patio escolar, que ahora estaba repleto de compradores. Pasearon por la sección de ropa e Inuyasha se probó una boina azul oscuro, que no dejó de usar durante todo el día, Kagome se hizo de una lámpara cilíndrica, cuya base en forma de flor le gustó mucho. Luego de andar y andar en otras secciones, llegaron a una donde se encontraba lo más bizarro, desde atuendos estrafalarios, hasta cascos de construcción decorados con estrellas, flores y lentejuelas.

Fue ahí donde Inuyasha se enamoró de una espada vieja y oxidada, cuya empuñadura tenía la forma de un colmillo. Y a pesar de que Kagome le insistió en que podía ser peligrosa, éste no cedió ni un ápice. Ella por su parte, encontró un collar de cuentas púrpuras con una flor de peony como dije a un precio bastante accesible, que no dejó pasar.

Exhaustos con la caminata y de ver tanto y tanto, decidieron que era hora de irse, así regresaron a la parada de autobuses y esperaron unos momentos a que llegara el indicado.

-Mira esto.-decía el chico, a la vez que hacía una serie de maniobras con el arma.

-¿No es peligroso?-cuestionó preocupada la joven, mirando la demostración de Inuyasha.

-Bueno, no si la manejas con cuidado, además no tiene filo.-dijo él y para dar fe de ello, presionó con fuerza excesiva el filo de la espada.- ¡Ouch!

-¿Estás bien? Déjame ver.-tomó su mano y la examinó.- ¡Estás sangrando!-exclamó Kagome con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Es solo un rasguño.-se justificó el chico.

-Espera.-dijo Kagome, mientras que con su mano izquierda trataba de limpiar el rastro de sangre de Inuyasha.

-¡No!-murmuró alarmado el chico.

-No es contagioso ¿sabes?-dijo ella repentinamente seria. Inuyasha pudo leer la tristeza en sus ojos y de inmediato trató de aclarar su respuesta.

-No es por eso. Te vas a manchar, deja.-pidió él retirando la mano de la joven.

-No te preocupes, tengo más.-repuso ella, con más animosidad.

Inuyasha vio el cuidado y la delicadeza con el que Kagome curaba su herida. Pronto reparó en lo cerca que se encontraban uno del otro, observó el rostro juvenil cubierto por esa tez tan blanca como la nieve; se preguntó si sería tan suave como aparentaba. Luego sus ojos melados, automáticamente, buscaron la boca de la joven, cuyos los labios semejaban un botón de rosa, de un color tan apetitoso que inconcientemente se mordió un labio en un gesto de antojo.

-Ya está.-dijo suavemente Kagome mirándolo con una sonrisa gentil. El anuncio lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y lo plantó en la realidad.-Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es mantener cerrado el puño para que no vuelva a sangrar.

-Gracias.-murmuró. Miró su mano herida, y se percató de que tenía la manopla de la chica en el puño.-Arruiné tu guante.

-Ya te dije que tengo más.-lo tranquilizó. Inuyasha notó perfectamente lo incómoda que se sentía Kagome sin aquella prenda, pues mantenía oculta su mano debajo de su blusa.

El autobús llegó enseguida y fue entonces que repararon en lo repleto que estaba, esperaron a que bajaran algunos de los pasajeros y luego subieron los demás, ellos se formaron hasta el final, dejando el lugar a los pasajeros mayores de edad. Pagaron su boleto e Inuyasha divisó asientos libres al final de bus, comenzaron a caminar por el estrecho pasillo y fue entonces que el conductor arrancó el vehiculo produciendo el desequilibrio de Inuyasha y Kagome, que para no caer tuvo que sacar la mano del pliegue de su blusa y ponerla justo en el hombro de una mujer joven de años, el contacto hizo a la dama, mirar el lugar donde había sido tocada. Una mueca de asco se produjo en su rostro. Una mirada llena de compasión reemplazó la de sorpresa de una señora entrada en años, que sentada detrás de la joven mujer había visto todo.

Trabajosamente guardó su dolor para otro momento, despegó su mano de aquél hombro extraño y fue entonces que inuyasha la tomó de la mano, Kagome levantó la mirada y encontró unos ojos dorados llenos de ternura. La llevó hasta los asientos traseros y se colocaron uno junto al otro.

-Deja de esconder tu mano.-ordenó suavemente la voz masculina de Inuyasha.

-¿Acaso no viste el efecto que tiene?-preguntó amargamente la joven cabellos de ébano.

-Yo soy inmune.-le dijo el chico, que con su mano sana tomó y sostuvo la de ella. Kagome lo miró y se deslumbró con la sincera sonrisa que él le estaba dedicando, era como si el tiempo en ese preciso instante se hubiera detenido. Luego él comenzó a acariciar su mano y bajó la mirada para deleitarse con aquél gesto, sus mejillas se encendieron ligeramente ante la revelación de su corazón. Kagome miró para otro lado tratando de controlar su sonrojo, pero este fue in crescendo cuando notó las miradas de los demás pasajeros que los observaban curiosos. Al parecer Inuyasha también se dio cuenta, porque hizo algo para disipar la tensión en el ambiente.

-¡Destrúyelos con tus poderes!-exclamó el chico, apuntando con la deformada mano de la jovencita a la gente que los miraba atónita.

Kagome no pudo evitar prorrumpir en risas y varias de las personas que los miraban también lo hicieron.

El trayecto hasta los departamentos fue tranquilo y desde que bajaron del autobús, el chico no soltó la mano de Kagome, hicieron una parada en una heladería cercana y continuaron su camino con sendos helados en mano. Kagome se sentía muy a gusto con su mano entrelazada con la de él. Antes de seguir la callecita adoquinada que los llevaría a su hogar, le pidió que fueran y dieran un paseo en el parquecillo al que la había llevado anteriormente. El suave viento balanceaba las copas de los altos árboles, el canto de uno que otro pájaro se dejaba escuchar, inundando el lugar de matices campestres imposibles de ver en la ciudad.

-Este lugar es muy tranquilo.-declaró Inuyasha, aspirando el aire puro del lugar y llevándose las manos a la nuca.

-Lo es porque es temprano para que vengan los niños a jugar aquí.-dijo Kagome, (que al sentir su mano libre no quiso volver a ocultarla) viendo el sol por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Porqué miras el sol? Te vas a quedar ciega.-bromeo el chico sentándose en uno de los banquillos del parque.

-Estoy tratando de calcular la hora.-explicó la pelinegra sin dejar de ver al astro rey.

-¿En serio¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?-inquirió el chico con curiosidad.

-No es muy preciso, pero sabes por lo menos qué hora del día es. Pues mira, ahora está puesto sobre mi, no tengo sombra.-dijo a la vez que revisaba bajo sus pies.-Por lo tanto calculo que son las doce del día.-concluyó.

-¿Y cuando tienes sombra?-volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno, cuando tú sombra está detrás de ti, es de mañana. Cuando está delante es tarde.

-¡Y cuando no tienes sombras es de noche!-comentó el chico irónicamente.- Qué inteligente soy ¿verdad?

-Eres un antipático.-respondió ella haciéndole una mueca.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-exclamó ofendido el tipo.-La antipática eres tu.

-¿Yo?-dijo Kagome en un tono cómico.

-Si, tú. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo maleducada que fuiste conmigo cuando te hablé por primera vez?

-¿Y si fui tan maleducada porqué seguiste hablándome?-preguntó ella con una ceja alzada y las manos en sus caderas.

-Porque me gustaste desde que te vi.-declaró impertérrito el chico, mirando la lejanía. Kagome sintió de pronto como la sangre se iba de su cuerpo.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-interrogó el chico, mirándola finalmente.

-Yo creo, que ya es hora de regresar a mi casa.-respondió ella, incómoda. Y sin esperar respuesta, caminó en pasos cortos pero apresurados. Cuando giró para entrar a la callecita adoquinada volvió su vista hacia atrás y descubrió que el joven no había dejado de seguirla, a una distancia prudente, ahí estaba, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando el piso.

-0-0-0-

-¿Cómo fue tu día hoy?-cuestionó alegremente la señora Higurashi dejando las llaves en la pequeña mesa junto a la entrada, al ver a Kagome desplomada en el sofá mirando televisión.

-Bien.-respondió la chica sin el ánimo jovial que Sango esperaba.

-Pues no lo parece.-replicó la mujer, yendo al lado de su hija.

-Pero lo fue.-repuso ésta taciturna.

-¿Pasó algo Kagome¿Discutieron¿Te molestaste con él?-inquirió la castaña con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No, nada de eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces nada.-concluyó la chica, levantándose solo para volver a sentarse.

La denominada intuición de madre, o presentimiento como lo llamaba Sango, le indicaba que había algo que su hija le estaba ocultando, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, sin embargo su hija no cooperaba con la causa, y de esa forma no había mucho que hacer al respecto. Esperó pacientemente en silencio, sentada en el sofá examinando sus uñas, mientras Kagome, silenciosa y obviamente ansiosa, la miraba de hito en hito.

-La cena ya está lista.-anunció Kaede desde la cocina, rompiendo el silencio. Sango se levantó y fue hacia ahí sin mediar palabra.

Luego de despedirse de la anciana, Kagome y su madre comenzaron la cena, en la que Sango intentó hablar sobre diferentes tópicos, pero las profundas respuestas de Kagome compuestas por monosílabos, no le ayudaban demasiado en la conversación.

-¿No piensas terminar eso?-le preguntó Sango a la chica, al ver que ésta solo picaba el postre.

-Estoy llena, me voy a dormir.-declaró la joven.

-Bien, entonces ya recojo la mesa.-y comenzó a recoger su plato.-Pero antes, me vas a decir qué es lo que te preocupa tanto. Sabes que no me gusta irme a dormir sin saber lo que acontece a mí alrededor porque me puede dar indigestión.

-¿Crees que puedo gustarle a alguien?-preguntó de súbito la pelinegra.

-Bueno, yo siempre he dicho que eres muy bonita.

-Pero no soy normal.-acotó la chica haciendo alusión a su defecto.

-¿A quien le gusta ser normal?-exclamó la mujer.- Normal es símbolo de rutina, monotonía, aburrimiento. Además, el que tengas un defecto congénito no quiere decir que seas anormal, sigues teniendo los genes de un humano, eres tan ordinaria como cualquiera, ya te lo he dicho antes.

-Lo dices porque eres mi madre.-repuso fastidiada la joven.-Y no has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Ya la respondí, creo que eres muy bonita y no lo digo por halagarte sino por halagarme a mí, porque parte de tu belleza viene de mí…

-¡Seriedad por favor!-pidió la chica en tono desesperado.

-Te propongo algo Kagome. ¿Te parece si hacemos una encuesta en un sitio de Internet? dejando tu foto, y con la pregunta¿Te parece atractiva? Digo para ver qué es lo que opinan los demás.-dijo la mujer con tono mordaz.

-Nunca te tomas nada en serio.-reprochó la chica molesta. Salió de ahí con enfado y azotó la puerta de su recamara para indicar su mal humor.

-0-0-0-

Finalmente aquí el 4 capitulo, me costó muchísimo hacerlo, la verdad, últimamente no tengo nada de ganas de escribir…si existe la depresión del escrito, creo que la padezco. O tal vez sea que no recibo mucho aliciente…es difícil cuando antes recibía muchos comentarios al respecto. Pero en fin, ya estoy en esto y tengo que terminarlo. Gracias x dejar sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

El vecino.

Simbología:

"Pensamientos"

.-Diálogos.-

Capitulo 5

**Clases de ballet. **

Como en toda relación, sea de amistad o de pareja, los roces que surgen entre las partes siempre que sean causados por malos humores o rabietas, suelen arreglarse por si solos. Y como también después de la discusión, existen sentimientos de culpabilidad, la mejor forma de mitigarlos es otorgar alguna especie de recompensa, cosa de reconciliaciones. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió entre Kagome y Sango, después de un día entero en que no se dirigieron la palabra, la jovencita terminó por dar su brazo a torcer y aceptar que su madre no tenía culpa alguna de sus inseguridades. Por otra parte Sango había decidido que su hija recapacitara en torno a su conducta, cosa no demasiado difícil, puesto que la chica era muy reflexiva para su edad, tanto que a veces lograba exasperarla. Y como lo había previsto, la pelinegra volvió con disculpas por su comportamiento y Sango la aceptó gustosa, así que para olvidar el trago amargo quedaron en que el día siguiente, luego de las clases de Kagome, saldrían de compras.

-Entonces te veo fuera de la escuela.-decía Sango a su hija mientras le arreglaba la blusa del uniforme, debajo del quicio de la puerta del apartamento.

-Está bien, trata de ser puntual.-advirtió la pelinegra.

-Te llamo si sale algún imprevisto.-prometió la mujer.

-Bien, ahora me voy.-dio un beso a su madre y cruzó el pasillo para bajar las escaleras. Al pasar por el departamento de su vecino, se topó con la amiga de Inuyasha: Saori, que estaba tocando la puerta del apartamento y que al verla le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más fría a manera de saludo.

Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente, pronto llegó la hora del receso, el tono de su celular sonó mientras llevaba un emparedado a su boca, lo dejó y respondió sin percatarse de quién llamaba.

-¿Si?

-Me preguntaba si hoy tenías algo que hacer.-dijo una voz masculina ya conocida por ella.

-Hola Inuyasha.-saludó ella repentinamente azorada.

-Hola¿qué dices?

-Lo siento, saldré con mi madre.-se excusó la chica.

-Um. Bueno, tal vez en otra ocasión.

-¿A dónde pensabas ir?-no pudo resistirse a formular esa pregunta.

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, pensé que podríamos ir al centro, comer algo, no sé. Tengo el día entero para mí, y ya estoy aburrido.

-Oh, bueno tal vez puedas ir al acuario por mi, tomar algunas fotos de esas tortugas gigantes.-sonrió emocionada.

-Pero no será lo mismo sin ti.-repuso él con tono serio. Kagome tragó duro y titubeó un instante, para luego decir que tenía que colgar porque ya se había terminado el receso.

Impaciente esperó el timbre que anunciaría la hora de salida, cuando esto ocurrió pasó el portafolio por sus manos y bajó hasta el portón de la entrada de su escuela. Su largo cuello se estiraba lo más que podía, sus ojos castaños buscaban con vehemencia la familiar figura de Sango…nada. En un gesto inconsciente de espera uno de sus pies comenzó a dar golpecitos al piso, en eso estaba cuando el melódico y vibrante tono del celular comenzó a escucharse. Lo miró y vio que era Sango quien llamaba.

-¡No me digas! Presiento que no vas a venir.-respondió la joven con tono decepcionado antes de que su interlocutora hablara.

-Lo siento mucho Kagome, pero no puedo ir, me han llegado los pedidos de pescado que había encargado y tengo que quedarme para arreglar cuentas con los distribuidores. Me llevará tiempo.-explicó la mujer con tono aburrido.

-Está bien, iré yo sola. De todas formas necesito comprar una manopla nueva.

-Muy bien, cuídate. Nos vemos en casa.-despidió la mujer.

-Adiós.

Un poco decepcionada caminó hasta su parada habitual y esperó el bus que la llevaría al centro de la ciudad. Una pareja de estudiantes se situaron cerca de ella. Se les veía contentos y risueños. Entonces una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Buscó su celular y marcó el número de Inuyasha, tal vez todavía habría una posibilidad de ir con él.

-Hola Kagome.-contestó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Quiero hacerlo. Tengo tiempo y ganas de hacerlo contigo.-fue la escueta declaración de la pelinegra. Enseguida un estrépito se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. Kagome se preguntó qué habría pasado, sí lo hubiera visto se habría partido de la risa. Inuyasha estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando algunas fotos, cuando ella marcó su número, respondió de inmediato y la saludó mientras recargaba su amplia espalda en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado de modo que el asiento quedó apoyado en solo dos patas, suspendido en el aire. Pero Inuyasha no estaba preparado para ese tipo de declaraciones, que su mente de hombre tergiversó. Tampoco estaba preparado para el golpe que recibió al caer de espaldas con todo y silla.

-¿Inuyasha?-preguntó Kagome desde su celular.

-¡Ejem! Kagome, yo sé que…. bueno…hemos sido buenos amigos, y que nuestra relación ha crecido bastante, y que nos tenemos cariño pero ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?

Kagome miró el auricular de su celular con el ceño fruncido. ¿De qué hablaba Inuyasha¿Acaso no le había llamado anteriormente para pedirle que salieran? Entonces la respuesta apareció de repente, como un relámpago alumbrando la negra noche.

-Hablo de salir.-repuso la joven con tono severo. Luego lo oyó murmurar una grosería, para después recuperar la compostura.

-¡Yo también¿Dónde nos vemos?- cuestionó para cambiar de tema y la incómoda situación que estaba pasando.

-En el centro, en la café Rouge.

3333333333333

-Tengo que comprar una manopla.-dijo Kagome deteniéndose frente a una tienda del centro.

Se adentraron en el lugar y mientras Kagome se entretenía mirando las ropas de un maniquí, Inuyasha se escondió detrás del armazón con forma de mujer y asomó la cabeza, en un fallido intento de hacerla reír.

-Mal pensado.-resopló Kagome mirándolo duramente. Había encontrado una grata forma de fastidiarlo y no iba a dejarlo en paz fácilmente.

-Ya te pedí disculpas.-respondió él compungido.-Además, quién te manda a que digas esas cosas tan…obvias.

-Está claro que eran más obvias para ti.

-¿Qué se supone que debía pensar si alguien me dice 'está bien, quiero hacerlo' eh?

-Deberías pensar "¿De qué habla esta chica?" No asumir cosas inciertas.-repuso ella con aire de sabihonda, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Kagome decidió no seguir con la misma cantaleta por el momento, las razones eran dos:

Una. Porque ya estaba cansada de repetir lo mismo, y sus argumentos estaban escaseando. Y Dos. Porque no quería que Inuyasha pensara que era una lata. Lo cierto es que podía llegar a serlo sin mucha dificultad.

Muchas veces existen ocasiones en que los planes no salen como deberían y la frustración suele hacerse presente, haciéndonos sentir sinfín de emociones encontradas pero casi siempre todas negativas. Un paseo improvisado, siempre puede resultar divertido, y siempre existe la certeza de que nada puede salir mal, puesto que nada está trazado.

Después de ir por la tienda, surgió la idea de pasar por el acuario, donde los túneles de cristal dejaban ver el azulino color del agua y la vida marina que los rodeaban.

Pronto llegaron a un punto en que una parvada de tortugas marinas gigantes pasaban por ahí. Kagome dejó salir un gritito de asombro ante la impresión de ver semejantes especimenes tan cerca suyo.

Los ojos ambarinos de su acompañante la miraban con una expresión peculiar y una sonrisa sincera levantando las comisuras de sus labios.

-¿Nunca habías venido?-interrogó el chico, mientras se maravillaba con la expresión dulce de su compañera.

-No, no he tenido la oportunidad.

-Te recomiendo que las veas en su habitar natural, las hay más grandes en el mar. Una verdadera maravilla.

-¿Sabes? Mi madre me llevará de viaje a Inglaterra, pero pensándolo mejor me gustaría ir a Hawai.

-Es preferible estar bajo el sol de Hawai que estar titiritando de frío en el oscuro Londres.

-Yo pensaba ir a ver el ballet Real de Londres.-declaró la chica con voz emocionada.

-¿Te gusta el ballet?-preguntó sorprendido el chico.

-¡Sí! Me gusta mucho, quisiera poder practicarlo un día de estos.-dijo distraídamente. Una idea comenzó a tomar forma en la cabeza de Inuyasha…

333333333333

Regresaron a casa cuando la luz del día primaveral estaba en agonía, el crepúsculo del atardecer era un espectáculo digno de admirarse, la enorme rueda de fuego que adornaba el cielo y proveía de luz cada uno de nuestros días estaba a punto de esconderse, tras la manta infinita de agua azulada.

-Tardaste bastante.-dijo en tono brusco y a modo de saludo la señora Higurashi, cuando Kagome entró en el living de su apartamento.

-Invité a Inuyasha.-comentó la joven como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Eso no explica el porqué de tu celular apagado y el no haber llamado para decir que te tardarías más de lo previsto.-Sango la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Prudentemente, y empleando la antigua técnica que desde que tenía uso de razón utilizaba, Kagome puso cara de mustia y caminó despacio hasta su madre a la que envolvió en un inesperado abrazo.

-No te enojes.-dijo con voz juguetona y ahogada, mientras la apretaba fuertemente. Sango quedó desconcertada por unos momentos, era increíble que después de tantos años de conocerla siempre cayera en esa vieja trampa. Tal vez ayudaba el hecho de que la pequeña pelinegra usaba este truco solo de vez en cuando.

-No podrías ser más original.-farfulló Sango molesta, pero ya no con la joven sino con ella misma, porque sin duda ese abrazo había derribado el pequeño cerco que dividía la faceta de madre de la de amiga. ¿Cómo se suponía que podía criar a su hija si ésta no la tomaba en serio?

-¿Para qué? Siempre caes.-bromeó la chica, soltándola lentamente.

-No olvides que soy tu madre.-advirtió la castaña, en un fallido intento de mantener un tono severo.

-También eres mi amiga y ahora no quiero hablar contigo sino con mi amiga.-decía la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en el mullido sofá.

-¿A dónde fueron?-cuestionó resignada la castaña.

-¡Al acuario! Es genial¿porqué nunca me habías llevado ahí? Había unas tortugas gigantescas y una especie de ramas que brillaban que se llaman medusas, también vi a los tiburones, son enormes y tienen un aspecto letal, al contrario de los delfines que son muy pacíficos y bastante presumidos, les encanta hacer piruetas en el agua y lucirse para los que los miran.-Sango estuvo escuchando la perorata de Kagome durante un buen rato, le explicaba todo lo acontecido con pelos y señales y cuando parecía llegar al final de su relato, recordaba algo que no había dicho y volvía a contarlo todo de nueva cuenta. Por un momento Sango se preguntó dónde estaba el botón para apagarla. Cuando finalmente terminó Sango esbozaba una sonrisa que contenía más de una emoción. Nunca, la había visto en ese estado de excitación. Su entusiasmo, los ademanes de sus manos, ese brillo de regocijo en sus ojos marrones, la sonrisa que colgaba de sus labios y esa aura de felicidad que la rodeaba le bastaba para saber que había hecho bien, era muy satisfactorio ver que su idea había tenido resultado…

-¿No vas a decir nada¡Sango!-gritó Kagome por enésima vez a la estatua que tenía por interlocutora.

-¿Eh¿Me decías?

-Te digo que si en vez de ir a Londres, podríamos ir a Hawai, puesto que queda más cerca, saldrá más barato. Y además conozco a alguien que puede servirnos de guía…

-¿Hawai? Pues no es mala la idea, tendría que consultar los cambios que habría que hacer, checar precios, en fin.

-Promete que lo pensarás.-dijo Kagome alzando el dedo meñique de su mano derecha.

-Lo prometo.-repuso Sango enganchando el dedo meñique con el suyo, como símbolo inquebrantable de su promesa.

3333333333333333333333

El alumnado se arremolinaba hacia el portón de salida, era viernes y un fin de semana los esperaba, ansiosos por salir del instituto estudiantil que los había tenido presos por cinco largos días, los estudiantes caminaban con prisa hacia la salida, como sí dentro de la edificación educativa hubiese una bomba a punto de explotar. Kagome no era la excepción, pero ella tenía una razón para estar apurada, pues Inuyasha le había dicho el día anterior que la estaría esperando fuera de su escuela, el motivo del porqué la esperaría no se lo había querido decir. Es una sorpresa había dicho, con un brillo juguetón bailando en sus dorados ojos.

Cuando estuvo afuera, sus ojos buscaron ansiosos al joven sin embargo no lo encontraron, salió de entre la muchedumbre y caminó unos pasos por la acera, la multitud se dispersaba ya en la calle, dejando fluir el paso. Mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, una pesada y enorme mano se posó en su delgado hombro, ella dio un respingo al tiempo que se volteaba con las pupilas dilatadas por el susto.

-¡Me asustaste!-exclamó la chica golpeando a Inuyasha a la altura de su cintura con el portafolio.

-¡Ouch!-gritó el chico, arrugando el ceño y sobando la zona golpeada.-Esa mochila es un arma letal.

-Tú tienes la culpa, me asustaste, yo tuve que reaccionar.-reprochó Kagome con voz casi histérica.

-Pues vaya reacción. En fin, vamos.-la tomó de un brazo y la guió mientras pasaban por la calle, Kagome percibió como las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros de clase se le clavaban en la espalda. Mas adelante un grupito de chicas la vio y comenzaron a cuchichear y a reír con actitud cómplice.

Dos cuadras caminaron e Inuyasha la hizo trepar en un viejo jeep amarillo canario, que según dijo era de un amigo que no estaba en la ciudad y se lo había encargado; ella no paraba de preguntarle a dónde se dirigían, sin embargo nunca encontró una respuesta concreta.

-Ya te dije que voy a hacer un trabajo.-repuso el joven por sexta vez.

-Si, eso ya me lo has dicho, lo que no me has dicho es a dónde.-replicó la pelinegra cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Eso, mi querida Kagome, es una sorpresa.

Kagome se puso a refunfuñar e Inuyasha la ignoró por completo.

Pasaron por una avenida y después doblaron por la izquierda, entraron a una calle flanqueada de enormes edificios de ladrillo rojo, se detuvieron casi al final de la calle frente a una edificación de dos plantas, con un enorme letrero al frente que tenía como leyenda ESCUELA DE DANZA y el dibujo de una bailarina a un lado.

-Llegamos.-anunció Inuyasha bajando del vehículo y tomando una mochila negra y grande que estaba en el asiento trasero. Kagome quedó petrificada por unos instantes.

-¿Te piensas quedar a cuidar el auto?-cuestionó Inuyasha divertido al ver la expresión de la chica.

-¿Porqué me trajiste aquí?-los ojos marrones de Kagome se posaron en él.

-Dijiste que algún día te gustaría practicar ballet ¿no?

-Pues si¡pero no dije que me escribiría!

-¿Y quién lo ha dicho? Yo te traje aquí para que me acompañaras y de paso estuvieras cerca de las clases de ballet mientras yo me encargo de tomar algunas fotos que me pidieron hiciera.-aclaró el chico. Kagome sintió de súbito que el color abandonaba su rostro y de igual forma regresaba en todo su esplendor.

-¡Anda apúrate!

Entraron al edificio, encontraron un corredor amplio y corto, había dos sillas a un costado de la pared derecha donde una señora vestida con una blusa y falda holgadas, regaba los bonsáis de la mesita del rincón con un rociador, unos pasos más allá se encontraba un escritorio revuelto de papeles. Al fondo del pasillo había una puerta blanca con un cristal de roca incrustado en la parte superior que impedía ver lo que fuera que hubiese detrás de ella.

-Hola, vengo por lo de las fotos de publicidad.-dijo Inuyasha con su típico tono amigable.

-Oh, querido, llegas temprano.-dijo la mujer dejando su tarea y yendo hacia los recién llegados.

-Es mi trabajo y tengo que ser puntual.-repuso él con tono solemnemente cómico.

La mujer mostró una sonrisa afable, se colocó las gafas de grueso armazón negro que colgaban de la holgada blusa floreada.

-Veamos, esto es para la clase de ballet ¿verdad?

-Es correcto.-corroboró el chico.

-Bien, puedes pasar al salón 4, en la planta superior.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo Inuyasha yendo hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al notar que la señora iba a prohibir el paso a Kagome.-Ella viene conmigo.

Cruzaron la puerta y encontraron dos amplísimas estancias, de cuyas puertas colgaba una placa que daba a conocer el tipo de danza que se practicaba. Subieron por las escaleras, al final de pasillo y llegaron al segundo rellano, el salón cuatro estaba al final, Inuyasha se acercó y con cautela abrió la puerta, en segundos una mujer ataviada en un leotardo negro y mallas de un rosa pálido se acercó a él, intercambiaron algunas palabras mientras Kagome les observaba a escasa distancia. Luego su amigo se volteó hacia ella y con una seña le indicó que lo siguiera.

El braceo, el estiramiento, alzarse sobre las puntas de sus pies, los exquisitos faldellines, las delicadas zapatillas, todo lo concerniente al atuendo y movimientos de los bailarines de ballet estaban ahí. Inuyasha acompañado de la mujer, que se presentó como la profesora, se acercó a ella.

-Voy a empezar, mientras esperas la señora Yuzaki te ayudará a practicar.-dijo él, guiñándole un ojo a la perpleja chica y sin darle la oportunidad de protestar se alejó de inmediato.

-Ponte estos, te serán de ayuda cuando utilices las puntas.-dijo la mujer con sonrisa amable. Kagome obedeció sin chistar, despacio sacó sus pies de los zapatos cerrados de cuero negro y deslizó las medias pulcramente blancas hasta dejar sus blancas y delgadas extremidades inferiores al desnudo.

Yuzaki le indicaba los movimientos básicos de la danza clásica, Kagome se encontraba atenta a estos, luego se posó en la barra frente al amplio espejo, justo detrás de la profesora para realizar los mismos movimientos. Al principio fueron movimientos torpes que rectificaba al momento, sin duda hacer esos ejercicios implicaba un esfuerzo enorme, aún con la suela dura de las puntas sus dedos dolían. Una neblina se instaló en sus ojos, un aire ausente se apoderó de su rostro, su cuerpo parecía autónomo a su mente, y ella no tenía el control de ninguno de los dos, lo poco que alcanzaba a distinguir se fue evaporando hasta dejar su mente sumida en un profundo manto negro.

----

Hola, tanto tiempo vdd? Perdón. Ya encontré el problema de porqué no podía escribir, es que a este fic se le tiene que imprimir mucho sentimiento, cosa de la que padezco actualmente, por eso me cuesta mucho escribirlo, pero no se preocupen, lo terminaré, no sé cuando pero lo haré. Gracias x los rr . Espero que este capi les guste. Ya supe que hay alguien que le gusta tanto la película como a mí, y bueno espero que este fic no decepcione, porke le agregaré algunos elementos que la película no tiene, pero en esencia será siempre igual. Incluyendo el final.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Un paseo en alfombra **

Sacó las herramientas necesarias para armar su cámara fotográfica de la mochila negra, comenzó a enfocar el lente divisando varios objetos y sin quererlo su objetivo final fue una obediente Kagome que estaba quitándose los zapatos escolares, después, con movimientos suaves e inocentemente seductores, deslizó la media blanca que cubría su pantorrilla, dejando a la vista la blancura de su piel, y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con la otra extremidad, sus pies eran pequeños y frágiles, se preguntó sí toda su piel era tan deliciosamente tersa como aparentaban serlo sus extremidades inferiores. Rápidamente se reprochó internamente su último pensamiento.

Tenía que aceptar que la compañía de Kagome le agradaba, pero algo había cambiado, ya no la veía como la muchachita recelosa y gruñona del principio. Ahora era diferente, cuando Kagome había dicho aquello lo había dejado perplejo, sin embargo se descubrió a si mismo deseándolo, y eso le creó aún más perplejidad.

El sentido común y la conciencia retumbaron en su cabeza con una sola y corta respuesta: No.

No podía, no debía.

Su mente volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó un grito de espanto cerca suyo, luego vio como Kagome se precipitaba al suelo cual pedazo de seda. Un corro de gente se formó rápidamente alrededor de ella. Su reacción fue tardía, más no así la de su cuerpo, su sangre comenzó a bombear aceleradamente, su respiración se tornó entrecortada, su corazón golpeaba duramente contra sus costillas. Y de pronto, no supo cómo, se encontró al lado de la joven desvanecida, pronunciando su nombre con un tono de notable horror y espanto.

Tres horas después Kagome se encontraba postrada en una mullida cama de alguna habitación. Despertó con el murmullo de algunas voces cerca suyo, intentó abrir los ojos pero los parpados pesaban en demasía. Las voces comenzaron a aclararse y pudo escuchar la conversación.

-Me preocupa.-dijo su madre con quebrantada voz.

-Tu sabías que eso podía ocurrir en cualquier momento Sango.- habló una voz familiar.

-Pero no pensé que sería tan pronto.-repuso la señora Higurashi.

-Está comenzando y lo sabes, esto es solo el principio, debes estar preparada…-repuso con tristeza la otra mujer.

-¡No puedo!-sollozó Sango.- ¿Cómo puedo estar preparada para algo así Kazuki?

-Sé que es difícil, pero debes hacerlo por ella. Aunque a veces creo que ya es hora de que le digas la verdad.-sugirió.

Sango soltó una carcajada sin humor y Kagome notó el amargo de su voz.

-¿Cómo? Con qué cara puedo decirle a mi hija que su vida se está agotando. Simplemente no tengo el coraje o la crueldad suficiente para hacerlo.

Aún sin despegar los parpados los ojos de Kagome se dilataron. Su respiración se interrumpió momentáneamente.

Su vida se estaba agotando.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué significaba aquello. Iba a morir. Y al parecer no era algo que se había suscitado ese día. Era algo que su madre seguramente sabía desde hacía tiempo. Le horrorizó saber por cuánto tiempo su madre había guardado el secreto.

Intentó mover su brazo, pero sintió un pinchazo a la altura de su muñeca, era un dolor conocido, en el hospital cuando niña había sentido esa punzada varias veces, siempre que hacía algún movimiento brusco la aguja clavada en la vena se movía. Un quejido abandonó su garganta y una mueca se instaló en su rostro pálido como la cera. Sango y Kazuki interrumpieron abruptamente su charla para fijar su atención en la chica.

-No te muevas cariño.-murmuró la señora Higurashi, acariciando la mano de la joven.

-Llévame a casa.-susurró Kagome con los ojos cerrados.

-Estás en casa cariño, no te he llevado al hospital.-aclaró Sango.

-Ya sé que mi presencia no te es grata, pero no pude evitar correr en auxilio de tu madre, que me llamó para darme la noticia de que la debilucha de su hija no pudo enfrentar una clase de ballet.-rezongó en tono cómico la voz de la enfermera Kazuki.

-Pensé que habías faltado a tu palabra.-dijo Kagome, mirando a su madre con sus parpados apenas levantados.

-¡Mi propia hija duda de mi! ¿Cuándo te he dicho mentiras?-bromeó Sango con voz indignada.

Los ojos de Kagome se pusieron repentinamente borrosos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir a flote de un momento a otro. Y es que el tono de tragicomedia que había utilizado su madre para dulcificar el ambiente, solo logró hacer añicos el poco control que tenía sobre la reciente noticia. Estaba claro que su madre si le había mentido, una mentira muy grande, pues quería evitar que su hija supiese que estaba condenada a muerte, quería esconder la tristeza de su corazón tras la careta bromista. Ahora Kagome se explicaba porqué algunas noches su madre se la pasaba llorando desconsolada en su habitación, abrazada a la foto de su padre. Varias noches la había pillado así y había dado por sentado que su madre extrañaba en demasía a su padre, y que por eso no había vuelto a salir con nadie; ahora entendía su dolor e impotencia, y le era imposible ocultarlo como lo hacía ella. Aún con la sonrisa puesta en su rostro, los ojos castaños de Sango permanecían bañados en angustia, mortificación y dolor.

Quería gritar, romper, desgarrar, destruir algo que calmara el dolor que sentía por dentro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó aplacar sus ansias.

-Estoy cansada.-murmuró. Sintió como Sango acomodaba la frazada y le alisaba el pelo para finalmente depositar un beso en su frente.

No durmió.

Era imposible hacerlo después de una noticia como aquella. Esperó a que ambas mujeres salieran de su habitación y fue entonces que cuidadosamente rodó sobre su costado y mordió con fuerza la esquina de su almohada, un grito de furia ahogada salió de su boca, acompañado de un llanto que quemaba los ojos. Lloró como no recordaba haberlo hecho jamás.

Paulatinamente, el doloroso y ardiente nudo de su garganta le permitió pasar saliva, su mente se encontraba aletargada, como si estuviera en un plano donde se confundían la realidad y el sueño. La puerta se abrió y Kazuki encendió la luz del dormitorio, eso le devolvió la lucidez a la joven. Con la mano libre cubrió su frente, de modo que la enfermera no mirara sus irritados ojos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ya era de noche, sin duda solo habían pasado unas horas, pero le parecía que habían sido siglos, definitivamente ése día sería un parte aguas en su vida _"lo que me resta de vida"_ pensó amargamente.

-¿Hace mucho que estás despierta?-cuestionó Kazuki removiendo el tubito que llevaba las gotas de suero hasta la delgada aguja clavada en su muñeca. Un mecanismo ya conocido por ella.

-No.-mintió.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las nueve, te quitaré esto para que descanses mejor. Un chico vino a verte, el mismo que te trajo. No sabía que tuvieras novio.-agregó con tono jocoso.

Su entrecejo se arrugó, no había pensado en Inuyasha. Sí, él estaba con ella cuando se desmayó. Debía estar asustado, sin duda no volvería a salir con ella ¿Quién querría salir con alguien que se desmaya en una cita? Soltó un pesado suspiro.

-No es mi novio, es un amigo solamente.

-Pues es muy guapo ¿A que no?

-Supongo, puedes quedártelo si quieres.

-Es muy joven para mí, no quiero que me señalen de pederasta.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios. Kazuki no había perdido su estilo, era uno de los dones que tenía, además de ser buena enfermera. Se despidió con un Buenas noches, y salió de la habitación, su madre entró momentos después, Kagome fue incapaz de mantener una conversación con ella, así que volvió a excusarse diciendo que tenía sueño.

El sol había vuelto a salir brillante y enérgico, el manto azul del cielo, decorado con nubes de algodón, contrastaba con la gris realidad de Kagome. Es increíble la forma en que la vida puede cambiar de repente, como en un momento puedes tener un arco iris, un sol y un cielo resplandeciente y al otro, todo se vuelve gris, nublado y sin vida.

Su estado de animo se vio afectado, no quiso levantarse ni comer durante la mañana, la señora Higurashi, preocupada, llamó a Kazuki dos veces para que la revisara. Su condición era normal dentro de las circunstancias dadas. Sango concluyó que su hija no padecía mal físico sino emocional. Intentó hablar con ella, pero los esfuerzos fueron en vano. Por la tarde, en el apartamento apareció Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo está ella?-interrogó el chico, tomando asiento en el sofá.

-Mejor, pero no ha probado bocado, tal vez si tú hablaras con ella…-Sango le indicó con la mirada la habitación de Kagome.

-Intentaré.-prometió el chico encogiendose de hombros, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, tocó suavemente con sus nudillos asomó su cabeza y la encontró tendida en su cama, mirando hacia el techo sin parpadear.

-¿Estás pensando cambiar el decorado de tu habitación o analizando la inmortalidad del cangrejo?-dijo Inuyasha entrando en la recamara.

Kagome apartó la mirada del techo y miró la figura delante de ella. Inuyasha sonreía.

-Mira quien te ha venido a visitar.-anunció la señora Higurashi, recargada en el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestionó Kagome, más cortante de lo que deseaba.

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja.

-Vine a verificar que estabas bien, y creo que lo estás. Has vuelto a ser la niña rezongona de siempre, pero más gruñona.-agregó al ver como ella arrugaba la nariz.

-Pues ya ves que estoy mejor, así que ¿por qué no te vas ya?

-Es suficiente Kagome.-intervino con voz severa la señora Higurashi. La chica desvió la mirada y murmuró algo ininteligible.

Sango pensó que sería mejor salir de ahí, antes de que su hija diera alguna muestra más de su mal humor, sin embargo cuando se lo hizo saber a Inuyasha, este se negó a salir de ahí y fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama de la chica.

-Me hubieras dicho que no querías practicar ballet y no te hubiese llevado, no era necesario hacer todo este teatrito ¿Sabes?- Kagome lo miró con ojos fulgurantes. Así que pensaba que todo había sido actuado, _"nada más errado",_ pensó Kagome.

Naturalmente el fotógrafo no pensaba eso, su intención desde un principio era hacer salir a la tortuga de su caparazón, a base de pedradas. Y siempre funcionaba.

Inuyasha miró a Sango y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-No fue un truco, nada más lejos de la realidad, ¿crees que puedo fingir un desmayo solo porque he estado enferma la mayor parte de mi vida?

-Pues algo debiste de haber aprendido porque tienes mucho estilo para desmayarte.-un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo masculino al recordar aquella escena.

-¡No estoy fingiendo!-gritó Kagome enojada.

-Si, ya veo que estás bien.-opinó Sango.-Creo que deberías comer algo para que no te haga bilis.

-No tengo hambre.-repuso la chica bruscamente.

-Bueno, entonces salgamos a cenar.-propuso Inuyasha, que no se amilanó ante la furibunda mirada que le dirigió Kagome.

-Yo contigo solo saldría en alfombra mágica.-respondió la joven de mal talante, y para evitar más disgustos se cubrió la cara con la frazada, y se hizo la sorda.

-Está bien, ya me voy, al menos sé que has regresado, más gruñona que nunca.

Por la noche, Kagome, no tuvo más remedio que rendirse ante las exigencias de su propio cuerpo, aceptó la cena que muy amablemente le llevó Kaede, y terminó tomando el postre también.

Llegó el lunes y su ánimo, al contrario de su apetito, seguía igual, encerrada en su habitación se pasaba la mañana hojeando libros y leyendo sin leer, cada vez que intentaba ocupar su mente en las líneas de algún escrito, terminaba enfrascándose en la angustiosa situación en que vivía. Se imaginaba dentro de un féretro y siendo enterrada en un día lluvioso, acompañada solo de tres personas que lloraban incesantemente.

La noticia de su próxima muerte había hecho mella en su parte emocional, pero físicamente aún no sentía los estragos de su enfermedad. Sin embargo las dos noches sin dormir dejaron sus marcas púrpuras alrededor de los castaños ojos de la chica, dándole un aspecto enfermizo.

Al día siguiente, cuando el cielo se teñía de colores rosa, naranja, y púrpura, se escuchó el repiqueteo del cristal de la ventana de su habitación. Caminó hasta allí y descorrió la cortina blanca, su boca se abrió en un gesto de asombro al ver a Inuyasha parado en lo que parecía ser una alfombra.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso no sabes formular otra pregunta?-respondió el chico.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo ella señalando el lugar donde él estaba parado.

-Una alfombra.

-¿Para qué?

-Tú dijiste que saldrías conmigo solo en una alfombra mágica, y aquí estoy, que aunque no soy Aladino sí traigo conmigo una alfombra que nos llevará a un paseo.

Kagome no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que surgió de sus labios. Inuyasha le tendió la mano para que ella trepara por la ventana hasta la alfombra.

Aún incrédula por la osadía, trepó hasta él y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que la alfombra estaba apoyada en el brazo de una grúa. La maquina elevó el eje vertical quedando a una considerable altura, Kagome optó por sentarse, antes de que sufriera algún percance. Inuyasha silbó y la grúa comenzó a moverse.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó la chica sonriente.

-¿Porqué siempre quieres saber cómo, qué, cuándo y dónde? Tu solo sigue la senda que te llevará a donde debes estar, y disfruta del camino.

Inuyasha tomó asiento y se puso a la altura de Kagome, que se dio cuenta de que los ojos ambarinos resplandecían como dos soles. La vista era muy hermosa, se alcanzaba a ver la bahía, y el aire que golpeaba su rostro suavemente le daba la vital sensación de estar viva, los transeúntes miraban pasar la grúa entre desconcertados y sonrientes.

-Perdón por venir a esta hora pero mi amigo no puede sacar su grúa en horas de trabajo, está enfriando y pronto oscurecerá, debes tener frío.-comentó Inuyasha mirando a su compañera que contemplaba el cielo donde algunas estrellas se alcanzaban a ver.

-Gracias.- fue la respuesta que recibió el fotógrafo de la chica que estaba a su lado y que lo miraba con tanta ternura que también pudo llegar a sentirla.

Tanto tiempo ¿verdad? Bueno, siento mucho las molestias ocasionadas por mi falta de actualizaciones, pero la verdad he estado realmente ocupada, tengo la mañana en la oficina donde hago mi servicio social (requisito indispensable para poder titularme), la tarde para asistir a clases y en la noche solo tengo una hora para ocupar la computadora, y eso sino tengo tarea.

Pero aquí está, finalmente terminado el sexto capitulo, iniciado desde septiembre de este año….increíble como pasa el tiempo…en fin, espero que estén bien y espero poder sacar la continuación pronto, y sino, pues nos vemos al siguiente año.


	7. Chapter 7

**EL VECINO**

**Capitulo 7: Tempo **

**Iniciado el 10/12/06, terminado el 23/03/06.**

Durante el paseo en alfombra, tal vez cuando la brisa fresca rociaba su cara o cuando admiró el cielo y las pequeñas estrellas refulgentes iluminaban el firmamento, o porque Inuyasha hubiese dicho lo que dijo, la verdad es que no supo en qué momento fue que comenzó a apreciar la vida.

Le seguía pareciendo injusto que su madre tuviese que cargar con semejante carga, que su madre fuera a enterrarla a ella y no ella a su madre, como era el cause natural de las cosas.Sin embargo, no permitiría que eso le amargara la vida, porque si lo hacía, si lo permitía, ella no sería la única que recibiría los efectos, también Sango, Inuyasha y Kazuki.

Y sí de ella dependía amargar la vida a los seres que la rodeaban o alegrarla, al menos por un tiempo. Era lógico que eligiera la segunda opción, si en un tiempo se iría para siempre, lo haría en paz consigo misma y con los demás.

Era hora de curar las heridas.

Dos días después, Kagome había sido dada de baja en el Instituto, pues ahí perdía una cantidad de preciadísimas horas, las cuales compartía con gente ajena a su vida, a su dolor y a su cariño. Horas, que no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar y fue por esa razón que convenció a Sango de que la sacara de ahí. Aún le dolía ver directamente a los ojos de Sango, pero no podía evitar sentir que un cariño aún más profundo nacía dentro de ella, de pronto se sentía más vieja, más sabia, sentía que era un adulto encerrado en un cuerpo de adolescente. Ahora entendía a la perfección esa frase que dice que el mundo no es color de rosa.

Pero de alguna forma se sentía bien, más relajada, más centrada en dar que en recibir.

Sango entró a su recamara para notificarle su decisión: viajarían en dos semanas hasta Hawai, pasarían una semana entera en aquellas playas. Gozando del sol, la brisa, el mar humedeciendo sus pieles y la calidez de la arena cubriendo sus pies.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Kagome de un salto poniéndose de pie.

-¡Si! ¿No me digas que no estás de acuerdo? Es un tiempo perfecto, no asistes al instituto, no es temporada vacacional, por lo que no estará atascado de turistas, es primavera y debe hacer un lindo clima, sin lluvias ni tormentas que echen a perder nuestra estadía por allá.

-Esta bien, me has convencido.-dijo sonriendo la chica.

A pesar de todas las razones expresadas por Sango, había una, más fuerte e importante que todas las que había dicho y que era el motivo fundamental por lo que había adelantado el viaje: _El Tiempo._ Pues no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, no podía permitirse ese lujo a sabiendas de que él mismo estaba corriendo en contra de ella. Sino podía evitar que su hija muriera al menos haría que gozara del tiempo que le quedase de vida y eso implicaba hacerla feliz del todo, y para ello contaba con Inuyasha.

Sin decirle nada a Kagome, acudió hasta el aeropuerto y reservó los boletos del viaje y solo restaba asegurarse de que Lindra, la jefa de meseros de su restaurante quedara a cargo del mismo.

La suave brisa ondeaba sus cabellos, la mirada perdida en el firmamento producto de la dulce melodía que procedía de su ipod, la blanca luz de la luna llena iluminaba su rostro y su pelo, dándole una apariencia espectral. Ahí estaba ella, en la oscuridad de su habitación.

-Un millón por tus pensamientos.-dijo Inuyasha sentado en el alféizar de su ventana, mirado hacia arriba donde se encontraba Kagome.

-¿Qué haces allá abajo, pervertido? Seguro que estás disfrutando de la vista ¿no?-repuso la chica sonriendo pícaramente, mientras hacía un ademán pudoroso para supuestamente, cubrirse las piernas.

-No te imaginas cuánto.-respondió en el mismo tono jocoso el chico mientras que encendía un cigarrillo.

-¿Siempre eres así de pervertido?

-No, solo contigo. ¡Hey! ¿Sabes hacer rueditas con el humo del cigarro?

-Lo he intentado, pero nunca me sale bien. ¿Puedes tu hacerlas?

-Si, mira bien, haré que ésta ruedita te llegue hasta tu ventana.

Inuyasha aspiró una bocanada de humo y la dejó salir lentamente de manera que se formara un pequeño círculo de humo que se desvaneció antes de poder llegar a la siguiente ventana.

-¡Eres pésimo!-le reprochó Kagome sonriendo.

-No soy yo.-se defendió el chico.-Es la distancia, espera a que me acerque más a tu ventana y verás que puedo hacer que la ruedita llegue a ti.

Inuyasha se levantó y agarrándose de dónde le fue posible, se paró sobre el estrecho alféizar, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y estirándose lo más que le fue posible para poder lograr su objetivo. Nuevamente repitió el procedimiento y nuevamente el circulito no pudo llegar a la cara de Kagome.

Ella rió de lo estúpido que era todo aquello, indudablemente, eso era lo que más apreciaba de su relación con Inuyasha, él podía, aunque no se lo propusiera, hacerla reír por cualquier tontería. Su risa se cortó abruptamente y con una rapidez insólita se adentró en la oscuridad de su habitación, dejando al chico parpadeando hacía el lugar donde había estado antes ella.

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y soltó su cigarrillo cuando un haz de luz le dio de lleno en la cara haciéndolo trastabillar peligrosamente en el borde de la ventana, y comprendió todo. El señor Mioga, portero del edificio, lo aluzaba desde la acera y con aspecto amenazante le preguntó qué era lo que hacía.

Cierto es, que muchas veces sucede que las cosas no son lo que parecen ser. Y el cuadro que observaba atentamente el viejo Mioga mostraba a Inuyasha estirándose hacia la ventana superior, que estaba abierta y a oscuras, no daba para nada la impresión correcta. Sino todo lo contrario, pareciera que el chico era un delincuente que trataba de entrar subrepticiamente al departamento superior de su vecina por medios nada convencionales.

Inuyasha sabía que estaba en problemas, pues desde que se hubo mudado al edificio supo que no entraba en la lista de Amigos del portero, pues siempre que se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra le hablaba en tono cortante y siempre que pasaba junto a él, éste le miraba con ojos de halcón a punto de cazar a su presa; según le habían dicho, el señor Mioga era bastante desconfiado con los nuevos inquilinos, más aún cuando estos eran hombres que vivían solos y sin un trabajo fijo. Él encajaba perfecto con la descripción.

-Buenas noches señor Mioga.-Con voz insegura saludó.

-Yo no le veo nada de buenas.-gruñó el viejo.

-Bueno, pues desde aquí las estrellas se ven muy bonitas.-repuso el joven componiendo una sonrisa, y tratando de divisar el rostro del portero que seguía aluzando su rostro.

-Pues yo creo que no está ahí por eso ¿verdad? Dígame señor Tokino ¿Qué hace ahí a estas horas de la noche? Además de ver las estrellas.- el tono sarcástico y rudo que empleó el viejo portero, le indicó a Inuyasha lo que ya sabía, estaba en aprietos. Y mientras él intentaba convencer al portero de que no hacía nada malo, lo cual le llevó bastante tiempo, Kagome agazapada en su habitación cerca de la ventana, para escuchar lo suficientemente claro toda la conversación, hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no soltarse a reír a carcajadas que podrían llegar a despertar a los demás vecinos.

En el camino adoquinado Kagome avanzaba en pasos lentos, con la mirada clavada en un libro delgado de pasta suave y de color arena. Iba sumida en la lectura que no vio a la persona que en medio del camino se detuvo al verla, fue por eso que al dar un nuevo paso se estrelló contra una pared de suave solidez, desorientada retrocedió y unos brazos la encerraron en un abrazo, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Miró hacia su captor y reconoció los grandes ojos verdes que refulgían con un brillo de diversión y una sonrisa de dentadura blanca como la nieve.

-Hola Kagome.-la joven lo miró vacilante.

-Tu eres el amigo de Inuyasha ¿no?-respondió la chica sintiendo la necesidad imperiosa de recuperar su espacio personal que había sido violado por aquél tipo.

-Así es, me alegra que me recuerdes como yo te recuerdo a ti.-dijo con galantería mientras la chica interponía sus brazos entre los cuerpos de ambos, en un vano intento de alejarse lo suficiente de él.

-Shippo.- la voz de Inuyasha se escuchó cerca de ellos, que aunque para Kagome era una voz familiar esa vez le pareció que tenía un matiz diferente, había algo en su tono que la desconcertó. No era el tono amigable de siempre, pudo percibir un grado de inflexibilidad en su voz, algo inusual e inquietante.-Ya es hora de marcharnos.

Shippo soltó a Kagome con una mueca torcida en su gruesa boca y le dedicó un guiño picaresco.

-Ha sido un placer volverte a ver Kagome, y espero que se repita.

-Ya está bien, galán.-dijo ácidamente Inuyasha, dando un golpecito con su mano al pecho del pelirrojo.

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó Kagome, finalmente recuperando el sentido de coordinación.

-Por ahí.-repuso bruscamente el joven de ojos ámbar.

-Si, por ahí nena, no podemos llevarte.-terció Shippo dándose importancia.

-Maldita sea Shippo, estamos retrasados.-de nuevo aquél matiz de voz.

Sin mirar ni despedirse de nadie, Inuyasha inició su camino hacia el final del camino adoquinado, Shippo al ver el inminente abandono de su compañero, se despidió con una sacudida de mano de Kagome, quien por su parte estaba más que extrañada por la actitud tan áspera de Inuyasha.

El manto nocturno no tardaría mucho en cubrir la ciudad de Tokio, ya el cielo se divisaba púrpura con distintos tonos violáceos, Kagome tumbada en su cama, escuchaba el silencio reinante en su habitación, en su casa y en la calle. Era raro, como si de repente el tiempo se hubiese detenido…se sumió en un letargo, absorta en el lenguaje del silencio. De pronto algo llamó su atención, el rumor de pasos amortiguados provenientes de la calle adoquinada. Se levantó del lecho como un resorte y asomó su cabeza a la ventana, los faroles de la calle ya estaban encendidos por lo cual alcanzó a divisar la silueta conocida de Inuyasha entrar al edificio.

No lo había visto en todo el día, excepto por la mañana, cuando seguramente se había levantado con un humor de perros para comportarse como se comportó. Pensó en ir a saludarlo, pues tenía ganas de charlar con él. Y así lo hizo.

Con una rapidez pasmosa, salió de su departamento dispuesta a conversar con el chico, a quien encontró justo cuando introducía la llave a la cerradura. Lo saludó con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver el labio partido del joven y el semblante serio, que solo por breves instantes la miró y regresó a su tarea de abrir la puerta, sin dirigirle una palabra.

-¿Qué te pasó?-inquirió ella en tono preocupado.

No hubo respuesta por parte de su interlocutor.

-Inuyasha ¿qué ocurrió?-insistió.

-Nada.-entró a su departamento oscuro y justo antes de que cerrara la puerta Kagome tomó el picaporte, para que no la dejara fuera.

-Ese labio no se partió solo.-repuso ella introduciendo uno de sus pies entre el quicio y la puerta para asegurarse la entrada y evitar que él le azotara la puerta en las narices.

-Mira niña, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, ahora no tengo tiempo ni ganas de hacer de niñera ¿si? –Kagome sintió como si le hubiesen vaciado una cubetazo de agua helada. Soltó el picaporte e Inuyasha lanzó la puerta con fuerza para cerrarla de una buena vez, Kagome soltó un grito de dolor y la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¡Kagome!-el chico asomó su rostro al pasillo con el corazón acelerado y vio a la joven que seguía dando quejidos de dolor, entonces comprendió. -¿Estás bien? Perdóname por favor, no fue mi intención, lo siento tanto Kagome.

Una ruleta de emociones sería la palabra más apropiada para lo serie de emociones distintas que embargaron a la chica. Primero se sintió desconcertada y dolida por sus palabras, luego quiso llorar del dolor, y después un breve acceso de ira hacia el chico para finalmente terminar sintiéndose cómodamente confortada acunada en el abrazo protector y tierno que Inuyasha le brindaba. Sin saber cómo, fue a parar al sofá de su amigo que la miraba entre apenado y preocupado.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó por enésima vez. Kagome lo miró por primera vez en todo ese bochornoso momento, y vio la sincera preocupación de él, pero no dijo nada.-Déjame ver el golpe.-y sin darle tiempo a Kagome de protestar le sacó la zapatilla y deslizó la media blanca, para después verificar el daño y masajear el lado interno del pie derecho que estaba enrojecido por el golpe. Al primer contacto Kagome soltó un gemido de dolor, Inuyasha la miró y ejerció menos presión. Masajeó en círculos sobre la piel suave y adolorida, los dedos largos y duros la trataban con la mayor delicadeza, la calidez del tacto fue extendiendose hacia el área dolorida y de pronto Kagome comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre, en el estómago y se sintió un poco mareada. Definitivamente había algo en aquél contacto que la perturbaba de una manera inusual, la afectó tanto que se asustó.

-¡Basta!-se incorporó rápidamente e intentó caminar trastabillándose peligrosamente, pero Inuyasha la sostuvo a tiempo.

- Espera, vas a lastimarte más.

-Cómo si te importara. Mejor me voy, no quiero darte lata.-intentó zafarse de esas manos grandes de dedos largos y duros que la ponían nerviosa.

-No digas eso, claro que me importa.-su voz se dulcificó.

-No te preocupes, no voy a decirle a mi madre cómo fue que me golpee.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero, estoy hablando de ti.-tomó uno de sus delicados hombros y lo apretó suavemente.

-Si te importara no me hubieses tratado como me trataste.-repuso ella en tono dolido.

-Perdona pero estaba molesto.-dijo él con un matiz de severidad en su voz.

-Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayan partido la boca.-se defendió ella. Inuyasha la miró y sus ojos color ámbar se endurecieron.

-Claro que si tienes la culpa, pues sino hubieses caído tan fácil en el encanto de Shippo todo esto no hubiese pasado.-reprochó el chico.

-¡Yo no he caído en ningún lado!-saltó indignada la joven.

-Pues esta mañana pareciera que si.

-Si hablas del encuentro de la mañana quiero que sepas que solo fue un encuentro casual, no lo cité aquí ni nada por el estilo.-Kagome no creía que estuvieran discutiendo eso.

-Por supuesto que no hablo de eso, sino de lo abrazadita que te tenía.-levantó el índice y la señalaba acusadoramente.

-¡Ah! Se trata de lo del abrazo, pues déjame decirte que fue él quien me abrazó no al revés, yo no sabía cómo quitármelo de encima y no quise ser grosera puesto que sabía que era amigo tuyo.-repuso ella.

-Hubiera sido muy fácil quitártelo de encima si le hubieses mostrado tu mano.-dijo Inuyasha en tono ácido y mirándola fijamente.

Kagome se quedó sin habla, abrió la boca una y otra vez para decirle hasta lo que ya no al tipo que tenía en frente, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Juraría que pudo escuchar el estruendo que ocasionaron los pedazos de su corazón al caer y estrellarse con el piso.

Pensó que Inuyasha no la vería distinta por tener una mano deforme, pero se había equivocado. Ahí estaba la prueba. Se preguntó cómo había podido ser tan tonta como para creer que podría haber alguien que no la menospreciara por su deformidad.

Kagome bajó la mirada, aún le costaba asimilar lo sucedido, y así salió del departamento del que en tan solo unos instantes antes había sido su amigo y amor platónico.

Hola. Las que ya han visto la película, pues espero que les guste estas escenas que me he inventado y no me maten por deformar la trama xD pero se me ocurrió al momento y pues…espero les guste. Nos vemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**EL VECINO**

Capitulo 8: Despertares

Iniciado 24/03/06

Terminado 08/07/07

Kagome consiguió llegar hasta su dormitorio y logró cerrar con pestillo la puerta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no querría ver a su madre, porque si se desmoronaba delante de ella, no solo hablaría de lo que le había dicho Inuyasha, sino lo de su futuro inmediato y realmente no quería que su madre supiera que ella ya sabía lo que pasaría, pues eso la entristecería y todos sus planes se vendrían a pique, y no estaba dispuesta a perder lo poco que le quedaba. Se acurrucó en su cama, hundida en el dolor que le producía saber que todos los momentos que pasó junto a él y que ella, ingenuamente, creyó sinceros solo eran despliegues de amabilidad o hasta posiblemente lástima. Él no la miraba diferente. Para él no solo era una niña, era también diferente, con la connotación negativa que ella siempre le otorgaba a la palabra

Sus ojos cayeron rendidos cuando la luz del alba acariciaba la ciudad, las últimas horas de esa noche y las primeras de la madrugada las pasó con un dolor en el pecho, no provenía de su enfermedad, nada menos que eso, provenía de su corazón, le dolía demasiado haber perdido esa persona que pensó conocía, que pensó la estimaba, las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro incesantes, ahogaba los sollozos atrapándolos contra la almohada y notaba su nariz constipada, sin más lágrimas que derramar, permaneció despierta y con la mente en blanco, ocultando su dolor en la oscura y silenciosa soledad de su habitación.

La despertaron los insistentes golpes que su madre propinaba a la puerta de su habitación, escuchó la voz amortiguada de Sango llamándola y alcanzó a distinguir una nota de desesperación en su voz, recordó que había puesto seguro a la puerta y se apresuró a abrirla.

-Te he dicho que no cierres la puerta con seguro, Kagome.-repuso la señora Higurashi con el rostro endurecido y las pupilas dilatadas, la joven se sintió un poco culpable por haber preocupado a su madre, musitó una disculpa y regresó a su cama, miró el reloj de pared en forma de gato y bufó, eran las ocho con veinte minutos y ella había dormido solo tres escasas horas.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible ¿No has dormido bien?

-No.-dijo Kagome incapaz de mentir al respecto.

-¿Te sentiste mal durante la noche?-inquirió Sango alarmada.

-No. Tuve pesadillas.-tras vacilar un momento, su mente elaboró rápidamente una excusa creíble.-Hacía tiempo que no tenía.

Sango le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, pero si dudaba de lo que Kagome le dijo, no dio muestra alguna, se limitó a recoger la cesta de la ropa sucia y se despidió de ella depositando un beso en su frente, murmurando un hasta luego.

Cuando estuvo sola de nuevo, recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y su corazón se oprimió de nuevo, empero decidió no llorar más. Ya había llorado todo lo que podía llorar y no iba pasar el tiempo que le quedase de vida haciéndolo. Se arrebujó contra la sábana e intentó volver a dormir.

* * *

No podía sosegarse, intranquilo se removió por undécima vez en el lecho, miró el reloj despertador, marcaba las dos de la madrugada, se mesó el ya de por si revuelto cabello y cambió su postura.

Pasó las manos por su cara y sin querer rozó el labio partido producto del puñetazo que le había propinado aquél hombre.

Sonrió con amargura, sabía que lo había estropeado todo y el rostro desencajado de ella no lo dejaba en paz, aparecía en su mente cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos, su conciencia no lo dejaba estar tranquilo.

Se sentó sobre su improvisada cama y recargó sus codos en sus fuertes piernas, pasó de nuevo las manos sobre su pelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, de nuevo el rostro de Kagome apareció ante si y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con fuerza, llamándose idiota innumerables veces.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella, era una certeza y estaba completamente seguro de que lo haría, lo que no sabía era cómo. Se había comportado como un estúpido, le había hecho daño a una persona que se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él, todo por su mal humor. No, no era solo mal humor, tenía que admitir que estaba furioso con ella por haberse dejado abrazar por Shippo, y con éste último lo estaba aún más por haber dicho que ya tenía asegurada a una más que no había podido resistirse a sus encantos.

El solo hecho de recordar la manera tan pervertida en que lo dijo, lo puso fuera de si, tanto como la tarde anterior, había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, pues soportó los reproches de Shippo durante todo el trayecto, por no haberlo esperado, soportó sus incesantes preguntas acerca de Kagome y había soportado sus constantes coqueteos con las empleadas del parque-zoológico donde tomaron las fotos, y a media tarde, cuando dijo aquello no pudo más y le propinó un puñetazo que hizo que le sangrara su perfecta nariz y su gran ego, Inuyasha prosiguió a lanzarse sobre el pelirrojo que intentaba fallidamente quitárselo de encima y sino fuera porque el cuidador de los gorilas, que andaba cerca, los vio, Shippo habría salido con algo más que una nariz rota. Inuyasha estaba tan encolerizado que opuso resistencia incluso al grandullón y éste tuvo que aplacarlo de la misma manera: propinando un buen derechazo a la mandíbula del joven.

Estuvo durante los siguientes sesenta minutos dando vueltas al asunto, se arrepentía de todo lo que había dicho y hecho a Kagome, y antes de que el sueño venciera su conciencia se prometió que antes de que saliera de su departamento idearía una forma de arreglar las cosas. Y de aplacar ese sentimiento de culpa que no le gustaba nada.

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días y las cosas entre Inuyasha y Kagome no habían vuelto a su cause, por una parte ella había evitado tener cualquier tipo de contacto con él, por mínimo que este fuera. Y por el otro, él no había encontrado una forma creíble de acercarse a ella sin que sospechasen Sango y Kaede, que por su comportamiento para con él pareciera que todo estaba en orden, seguramente Kagome no les había mencionado nada de esa horrible noche.

Y estaba en lo cierto, pues la chica había mentido innumerables veces durante el transcurso de esos días a su madre, que en un principio creyó que algo iba mal con su hija, sin embargo Kagome se las arregló para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza y hacerle creer que su amistad con Inuyasha seguía intacta, y para corroborar su versión de los hechos, la chica inventaba salidas a varios lugares, pero su dirección era siempre la misma: Llegar a la biblioteca del centro o a alguna librería de la misma zona.

Lugar donde gastaba unas cuantas horas, en las cuales se enriquecía de todo tipo de cosas que le proporcionaba la lectura, sus géneros favoritos eran la fantasía, la filosofía y el suspenso, pero entre todos los géneros de libros que había leído en su vida no existía ninguno que le hubiese despertado ese calor que le envolvía el vientre cuando se sumergía en la lectura y cada palabra que se escribía la sentía como una caricia, paulatinamente sin saberlo ni esperarlo, Kagome despertaba a la sensualidad de su instinto de mujer. Esas novelas rosas la tenían capturada, cada una describía las diferentes vidas de hombres y mujeres y la atracción que nacía entre ellos y las necesidades pasionales que precedían a tal atracción…

Nunca en su corta vida había leído algo semejante, eran triviales, sí, pero contaban ese tipo de cosas que para una joven de su edad están vedadas y por lo mismo resultan atrayentes. Sin embargo eso no la hizo sentirse culpable, pues pensó que si moriría pronto le gustaría al menos saber como era el sexo.

Por lo menos de manera textualizada.

Las ganas de volver a conciliar el sueño se esfumaron. No pudo volver a dormir, y es que después del ajetreado sueño que tuvo le era imposible, aún recordaba las sensaciones abrumadoras provocadas por esa boca, pero también recordaba como todo se convertía en pesadilla, sus burlas y palabras que como puñales le desgarraban el alma. Suspiró pensando que ni en sueños la dejaba en paz.

Se levantó pesadamente y tomó una larga ducha de agua fría que la despejó lo suficiente como para que su estómago también despertase, lo ignoró y volvió a la cama envuelta en su bata de baño, sacó el cuaderno amarillo del último cajón de su escritorio y repasó los planes que tenía anotados para pasar las vacaciones en Hawai. Su madre entró apresuradamente, cerca de las siete y media, solo para despedirse y checar la inalterabilidad de su estado de salud.

Llegadas las siete con cincuenta, su estómago protestó de nuevo en contra de su ayuno involuntario, se levantó y consideró un momento el cambiarse de ropa, pero desechó la idea inmediatamente, no tenía ningunas ganas de quitarse aquél atuendo informal y cómodo, además su pelo aún estaba mojado y las gotas de agua escurrían por su garganta empapando el cuello de su albornoz.

Al salir de su recamara un delicioso aroma llenó sus pulmones, y su estómago volvió a gruñir, se encaminó hacía la cocina y una idea maliciosa apareció en su mente, asustaría a Kaede prorrumpiendo en gritos en aquella pieza, entonces Kaede pondría esa cara de susto que siempre hacía cuando ella hacía aquello y Kagome reiría un buen rato.

Sin embargo nada de eso ocurrió, pues cuando entró en la cocina sus gritos murieron en su garganta y sus pulmones dejaron de atraer aire por un par de segundos.

* * *

Estaba cansado de esta situación. Estaba cansado de su falta de ingenio para poder inventar una maldita excusa creíble, pero sobre todo, estaba cansado de que ella lo evitara de esa forma. ¿Acaso creía que no lo había notado cuando sus ojos siempre estaban vigilándola, disimuladamente?

Y como si el cielo, los dioses y demás lo hubiesen escuchado, esa mañana encontró la manera de colarse dentro del apartamento de Kagome y de inmediato ideó una forma de disculparse con ella y la esperanza de que las cosas se arreglaran floreció de nueva cuenta.

Cerró la puerta de su apartamento y se giró para mirar a la persona que bajaría enseguida, por un momento su corazón palpitó con rapidez al creer que la persona que bajaba era ella, pensó que esta vez intentaría hablarle, no podía desperdiciar esa ocasión, sin embargo se equivocó, no era Kagome quién apareció en las escaleras, era su madre, Sango.

La señora Higurashi lo miró con curiosidad mientras caminaba con paso apresurado.

-Buenos días.-saludó con una leve inclinación a lo que él respondió de la misma manera.

-¿A dónde irás con Kagome hoy?-preguntó Sango al chico que por un momento no supo responder, sin embargo se salvó al notar que algo pareció perturbar a la señora.

-¿Está bien señora Higurashi?

-Oh, es solo que olvidé comentarle a Kagome que hoy no vendrá Kaede¡Qué cabeza la mía!

Inuyasha vio su oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata, y no la desaprovechó.

-Yo puedo avisarle, si usted quiere.-dijo él deseando sonar tranquilo y no tan entusiasmado como se sentía.

-¿No sería una molestia? Yo lo haría, pero es que ya estoy atrasadísima y hoy daré un desayuno muy importante.

-En absoluto, señora. Puedo incluso hacer el desayuno para Kagome, si usted me lo permite.

-Eres muy amable, Inuyasha. Kagome estará encantada. Bueno, te dejo porque se me hace tarde.-decía Sango mientras comenzaba a caminar de nueva cuenta, cuando se detuvo bruscamente.-Te dejo las llaves por si Kagome se ha dormido y no te escuche tocar la puerta.

-Está bien. Si quiere le puedo dejar la comida hecha también.-se aventuró a decir él.

-No, eso sí sería demasiado, mejor nos iremos a comer algo los tres¿Te parece?

-Perfecto.-respondió el chico con una enorme sonrisa.

Todo había salido bien. Tenía la oportunidad de poder aclarar las cosas, disculparse y hacer que todo volviera a su cause, ahora solo faltaba que Kagome lo perdonase, y a decir verdad, esto ultimo lo ponía bastante nervioso. Miró el juego de llaves que tenía en sus manos…Primero que nada tendría que empezar por saber cuál era la llave del departamento.

* * *

Kagome parpadeo varias veces, pensó que su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada. No. Su imaginación no era tan fértil como para mantener una ilusión tanto tiempo.

-¿Prefieres leche o Jugo?

-¿Eres real? Estupefacta preguntó, aún no asimilaba que Inuyasha estaba ofreciéndole de beber, cocinando algo que olía delicioso. En su cocina y dentro de su apartamento. ¡En su cocina y en su apartamento! Miró alrededor y pudo constatar que estaban solos. ¡Solos!

-Claro que soy real.-respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa. Kagome lo miró incrédula. Escandalizada y pudorosa. Había caído en la cuenta de que estaba, prácticamente, desnuda. Sino fuera por el bendito albornoz que traía y que cubría ¡¡menos de lo que una falda normal puede cubrir!!

-Supongo que es normal que actúes así.-murmuró el chico a la vez que quitaba la sartén del fuego y lo apagaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tu desayuno. Kaede no podrá venir hoy y tu madre me dijo que si podía ayudarle un poco con el desayuno.-sirvió dos platos con una generosa porción de esa pasta que olía delicioso y le acercó uno a ella.-Te recomiendo que lo tomes con jugo, la leche no hace una buena mezcla con esto.

-No tengo hambre.-y era verdad, el apetito de había esfumado al verlo.

-Pues deberías comer, estás muy delgada.-su comentario fue acompañado de una larga mirada que recorrió el humedecido cuerpo de ella. Kagome se sintió indignada¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado para venir hasta su casa, y hablar con ella como si nada hubiese pasado¿Acaso no recordaba las cosas horribles que le dijo¡Y para colmo la criticaba!

-Mira, sé que debes estar molesta conmigo.-dijo él al ver que su rostro se endurecia de rabia y sus puños se cerraban.-Y tienes todo el derecho, pero quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo que te dije ayer, estaba enojado y cuando estoy enojado digo cosas de las que luego me arrepiento. Y esa es una de ellas.

-Muchas gracias por el desayuno, creo que ya puedes pasar a retirarte.-dio vuelta y salió de la cocina pero no hubo dado ni tres pasos cuando Inuyasha la detuvo.

-Kagome…

-Gracias por su ayuda, puede retirarse.-su tono de voz era tan fría como su mirada, Inuyasha tragó en seco y bajó la cabeza. Sabía que había echado a perder todo. Sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que ella lo rechazara después de lo que había hecho. Sabía que las cosas entre ellos no se arreglarían de un día a otro. Lo sabía, sin embargo nada de eso lo preparó para sentir el doloroso hueco que nació dentro de él. No obstante, Inuyasha se caracterizaba por tener un gran sentido de optimismo, el cual siempre lo ayudaba a salir de los momentos amargos que había vivido a lo largo de su vida, y ésta vez no sería diferente, ignoró el doloroso vacío y respiró profundamente, determinado a no dejar que las cosas se fueran por el caño sin más.

-Golpeé a Shippo.-dijo el chico, aliviado de ver que había despertado la curiosidad de la joven que se detuvo pero no se volvió.- Dijo algo tan…no importa, la cuestión es que no pude soportarlo y le di un puñetazo.

-Por eso tu labio partido.-razonó Kagome mirándolo por encima del hombro.

-De hecho, él no fue quien me partió el labio, sino uno de los cuidadores que nos separó.- la chica emitió un sonido que podía interpretarse como una pequeña risa.- Aún cuando llegué aquí estaba molesto, y me conozco Kagome, sé que cuando estoy así digo cosas que pueden herir a las personas y después me arrepiento, y este es el caso.

Dudando, colocó su mano sobre el exquisito hombro de ella y lo apretó ligeramente, en un mudo signo de sinceridad, al notar que no lo rechazaba, Inuyasha la hizo girarse lentamente y quedó sin resuello por un momento: Su boca tenía una dulce sonrisa triste pintada en sus labios, y los ojos vidriosos mantenían una expresión igualmente desconsolada, noto su corazón oprimirse, una súbita aflicción lo invadió.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Lo siento muchísimo.-sin poder evitarlo la abrazó dulcemente, quería borrar de su rostro aquélla expresión, escuchó un sollozo ahogado y la apretó más contra si, disculpándose a cada momento.

Kagome no podía evitar que las lagrimas se agolparan en sus ojos purgando por salir, enterró su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha sintiéndose tonta por estar así, debería alegrarse por haber aclarado las cosas con él, pero no podía evadir el sentimiento que traía consigo. Fue entonces que algo se reveló ante ella¡Estaba enamorada de Inuyasha! Incluso las lágrimas dejaron de brotar ante el descubrimiento.


End file.
